The Demon and Buffoon
by Drelufon
Summary: What events can lead to connection between to different people, the distruction of a lair and deadly blizzar, that could work. This is a RonShego Fic, Rating it M for adult sitches and other stuff, Not much of an opening but if you read it you might like
1. Chapter 1

I had to do it I had to create my own Kim Possible Fan fic, there are just to many good writers out there that inspire me to write. It make me feel good to know other people enjoy writting just for the hell of it, hugs all around. Anyways this is a Ron/Shego story mostly you might see som other pairing but for now its a Ron/Shego thing. I went with this one because well I read a Ron/Shego story and it left me wanting more and when he stopped updatting well, I thought I make my own. I know the Kim/Shego is popular, but its hard to compeat with writters like NoDrogs, I love that person work. So maybe someday I'll try my hand a Kim/Shego thing but I have to come up with a story that make it worth it. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I need to know how it looks any ideas, comments good or bad as long as they are not to hurtful. I like to hear both thoughts on my work.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kim Possible or any of such, I just do it for fun, and to share my work with other and try to make connects with people and build friendships. Also I am pissed off they have stopped making new Kim Possible shows.

**Demon and the Buffoon**

**Chapter 1**

**Norway: Mountain Lair**

Drakken worked at the controls of yet another dooms day device for taking over the world; this was becoming something of a bore for Shego. Every day it was take over the world this, enslave the populous, yad yad yah, it was all old news to her if it wasn't for the large pay check and a few other perks she would have moved on to greener pastures so to speak. She then turned the page of her club banana catalog; finding a few outfit she would have to try.

Drakken turned to look at his side kick in evil, and a frown crossed his face, "You know Shego you could show a little bit more enthusiasm were about to bring the world to its knees."

Shego didn't even look up from her comfortable green leather chair she sat in, "Wooo Whhhooo." She said in a dry sarcastic tone.

Drakken just grumbled a few words how one must keep the faith in this operation under his breath. Then as if talking to an unseen audience who were hanging on his every word, "With this machine I will be able to send out a beam into space that will grab one of the many asteroids floating through the vastness of space and bring it back here to fall to earth to take out targets of my choosing. And when the world's governments are tired of being rained on by my rocks of doom…." Shego rolls her eyes behind her magazine, "I will force them to give into my demands of total world domination."

That's when a vent crashed to the floor and a all to well known heroin came to a landing next to Drakken. "Sorry Drakken the only thing falling from the sky today is me." Said Kim as she gave the blue faced man a kick to the gut which sent him tumbling back until he was flat on his ass.

Kim was reaching for the controls to the newest of Drakken's dooms day weapons when a flash of green cut her off from what she was doing, "Sorry pumpkin, but we need to dance first." Shego said as she unleashed a flurry of green fiery punches, which made Kim back off so she could prepare a counter attack.

The two women traded blows as they went through the intense dual which always seem to happen when Drakken was in the take over the world mood. How ever their battle was paused the cries of a falling Ron Stoppable came between them, both women had to back flip away to avoid being landed on.

Ron was covered in snow and groaned as he tried to get to his feet, it didn't take him long to regain himself, "Kim big problem, we have a major blizzard outside." Ron said waving his arms in a panic motion.

Kim was once again charging at Shego, "Ron get to the controls and put that machine out of commission." Kim said

Ron stole a glance at the two women in a fears battle, "Sure thing K.P" said Ron, as he looked for the most high tech piece of equipment. As usual that was not hard, Drakken's dooms day devices seemed to stand out for some reason. How ever his mission was interrupted when he sensed something behind him, as he ducked out of the way of an iron pipe targeted for his head went by with a woosh.

Drakken stood there holding the pipe in both hands like a baseball bat, "I will not let you destroy my machine, who ever you are." Drakken said, as he prepared for another swing.

"Dude is it to hard to remember the name of the person who helps to put down your plans time and time again." Ron said.

From the other side of the room, Kim shouted at him, "Sometime today would be nice Ron."

Ron nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out Rufus, "Okay buddy take out that machine and you can have all the nachos you can eat when we get back to Middleton okay." Said Ron.

"Okay!..." Rufus said as he gave a thumbs up to his friend and jumped down to the floor and ran to the machine.

Drakken not wasting time took a few swings at Ron, which Ron easily avoided. On the third swing he caught the bar took it from Drakken's hands, and gave him another hit to the gut to remind him of the one Kim had given him first off. The evil genius staggered back obviously out of the fight, he was now just trying to make his way to the door for his escape.

Ron thought about finishing the fight and knock the man out when the sounds of explosion can from behind him. So Ron turned to see the dooms day device starting to go into meltdown mode, and a naked mole ran running across the control panel trying to get away from the exploding diodes, Ron knew he was to far to save his little friend, he looked to see Kim still fighting Shego, she was closest to Rufus. Ron yelled out to Kim, "Kim you have to save Rufus!"

Kim heard what Ron said to her, she turned to look and as what was said about Rufus's dire need for help was correct. With one of her friends in trouble she kicked it into high gear and gave a round house kick to Shego's head that sent her flying across the room. "I've got it Ron, now get out of here." Kim shouted.

Ron could see that Kim had things well in hand, so he started to make his way for what must be the exit since it was the direction Drakken went in. He stopped as the lair around him was coming down to see Shego just laying their unconscious, Kim had hit her hard and with Drakken gone, she would die if someone didn't save her. With out even thinking he picked up the dangerous woman with ease and ran for what he hoped was the exit. Ron made a mad dash down a hall way towards a pair of double doors that were already opened. Once through he took a quick look and saw he was in a empty hanger, the hanger door opened to the cold and harsh snow storm outside. Realizing there was no other choice he made a run for the only way out.

………………………….

Ron was right it was bad outside the blizzard which had first been a light snow storm was now turning into a full white out. The sounds of Drakken's lair could be heard behind her, if it hadn't been for the open sky light she wasn't sure if she would have been able to get out of that one. She knew she had to get out of this storm and fast, she kicked on her build in rocket snow board and went sailing down the mountain towards the small village town below. She knew Rufus and she would be okay, she had a great sense of direction, how ever she just hoped Ron did too.

…………………….

The snow blasted Ron in the face as he made his way through the snow to get away from Drakken's exploding base. He still held an unconscious Shego in his arms, if they didn't get out of this snow and soon they were not going to make it. Ron kicked on his rocket powered snowboard and shot down the mountain, how ever it did not take him long to realize he didn't know where he was going, he thought he was heading in the direction of the town but soon felt that his surroundings was all so unfamiliar to him.

Ron felt the involuntary shutter of Shego and knew that he had to find a place for them to wait out the storm and fast. Ron reached deep within himself and called upon his mystical monkey power to see if they would be of help. And to his surprise a deep blue glow engulfed himself and Shego, he also felt a mental tug to go a specific way.

After a few minutes he found him self approaching a cabin, Ron deactivated his Rocket board and walked up to the front door, with his foot he kicked it to signal to anyone inside that someone was at the front door. When no one came he tried to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't open, Ron took a closer look at the door to see a pad lock. He cursed to himself for being so stupid, and then he move to put Shego over one of his shoulder's and reached up with his hand to the lock. He was still using his mystical monkey powers he ripped the lock off like it was a wrapping on a nocho. Ron then tried the door again this time it opened; he then went inside and quickly closed the door.

Ron took a look around to see a small but would be comfortable studio like cabin, there was a small kitchen, a round table with chairs, a few other more lounge able chairs for sitting around a wound stove, as well as a second door to the back. Ron then saw a curtained off area, which he moved to, and as he had hoped he found a bed, which he then placed Shego onto it. Ron then moved to the wood stove and found a good size pile of wood, then went to work making a fire the cabin was closed tight but it was like a cooler in here. Once the fire was going he found that he was feeling cold and wet still, the snow had not been brushed off and so had soaked his clothing. This was not good the fire would take a while before the place heated up to a comfortable degree, and he had to keep himself and ….

That's when Ron remembered Shego, he moved back to the bed, she was still out of it. Ron was thankful for that he did not want a fight on his hands now, he move to examine her. Shego's clothes were also soaked through, and she was still very cold, Ron had to move fast before frost bite or something even worst happened to her.

Ron began to remove her clothing, all the time praying that Shego would not wake up. When he removed her jump suit, he found himself blushing, Shego had a very beautiful figure and to his surprise did in fact wear a bra and panties under her outfit, he owed K.P 10 spot for that bet.

Ron was a little grateful she did have a bra on and panties and that they were still dry, because her skin was still very cold and he would need to warm her up so she wouldn't get hypothermia. After sliding her under the covers of the bed, Ron removed his wet clothing and placed them near the stove. While in his boxers he realized just how cold the cabin was, he then moved back to the bed and got in with Shego.

"Shego if you can hear me I am not trying anything funny I just want to save your life, and thats all…" Ron said, no response came from the woman other then some steady breathing. He then moved to place his arms around her and began to rub her body up and down to keep the blood flowing. In his mind he hoped every thing would be okay, she might be Kim's nemesis, but she was still a person and deserved to live. Ron also hoped that Rufus and Kim were safe and warm.

………………..

Kim paced back and forth in the hotel lobby, the storm was only getting worse outside and there was still no sign of Ron. She was really worried, if something happened to him what would she do, so many feelings twisted and turned in her head right now.

"Miss Possible" said a police officer who had entered the hotels front door.

Kim turned to him, "Have you found Ron?" she said.

The officer shifted uncomfortably, "I am sorry Miss Possible, but the storm is to great and there is no way we can get to where you say your friend might be. It's too big of an area and in this weather we would most likely lose more people out there. I am sorry but we are going to have to wait until the storm ends, before we can search for him." Said the officer.

"That is not good enough; if you won't go look for him then I am going to have to look for him myself." Kim said, anger becoming very clear in her voice.

The officer moved to block her path, "I know what he must mean to you, but I can't let you do this, I've seen to many people comeback as blocks of ice, when venturing in this weather." Said the officer, as he made a gesture for two other officers to back him up.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE MEANS TO ME, he wouldn't be in this trouble if not for me." Kim said, her anger subsiding and now tears were forming in her eyes.

That's when the communicator beeped, "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said

Wade's face was hard to make out it was being distorted by the weather, "I am sorry Kim but from what the weather maps are telling me the storm is going to be lasting a while." Wade said.

"How long is a while a two, three, four hours?" asked Kim, the tears now visual on her face.

Wade's face showed a deep frown, "Kim the storm could last for over four days, you guys are up there in their winter." Wade said, he then tried to perk up. "Well I did make sure to give Ron every possible gadget for surviving dangers like this; I know what dangers you guys have been in. I sure he's found my pocket size tent, and is having one of my taco flavored power bars."

Kim sniffed and wiped a tear away, "You think he'll be okay Wade." Kim asked now looking to find any ray of hope she could.

Wade smiled, "I have no doubt Kim, and you know Ron has been improving over these years of helping you. I am sure he'll pull through this just fine; we just have to remain calm and keep our minds focused here. Kim please try to get some rest and I will keep you up to date on what is happing with the storm." Said Wade.

Kim just nodded, "Okay Wade, but if anything changes you be sure to tell me first." Said Kim, and with that she turned off the communicator. Kim felt a small tug on her pants, she looked down to see Rufus looking up at her.

"He be okay." Said Rufus as he gave a thumbs up to her.

Kim picked up the naked mole rat, "I hope so Rufus, I hope so."

…………………………………

Shego felt so good, so warm so comfortable, she felt protected and safe. She had never been one to rely on anyone else for help, but right now she felt so good as if she was being watched over and guarded from harm. That's when her eye lids slowly open, and was aware that she was being held next to someone and it felt good; the arms were strong and gentle at the same time. Shego could see now that she was looking at the bare chest of a man, his chest was smooth except for small amount of blond hair she could feel against her face.

So many things were unclear, and to tell the truth she didn't care. Right now she was just happy to be here, though a few stray thoughts did run through her head, like had she gone out to party after yet another defeat, got drunk and found some nice guy to make lifes problems for the moment melt away. What the hell she didn't care, this felt too good.

"Shego, are you okay?" Said a familiar male voice.

It couldn't be, shego moved her head to look up and she found herself nose to nose with Kim Possible side kick Ron Stoppable. The dream she was envisioning for her self came crashing down like so many of Drakken's lairs. She then moved to look to see how they were dressed and to her surprise she was just in her bra and panties, and Ron was in a pair of boxers. Shego blushed deeply, this was not happening what was going on how did she end up in a bed with the buffoon, and where was she.

Ron shifted a little at the woman's body becoming tense, "Ah Shego, are you okay?" Ron asked again.

That's when Ron felt himself fly across the room, this was a very unexpected shock and things did not get any better when he saw Shego in a battle stance, her face showing a look that made the room get a lot colder, if that was possible, and the glowing green hands didn't help.

"You, you, you, bastard what did you do to me?" yelled Shego as she took a step closer to the young man on the floor.

"Wait, wait….. please I saved your life, you would have died when the lair blew up if I hadn't carried you out of there." Pleaded Ron as he moved to a sitting position and waved his hands back and forth.

Shego paused for a moment to take in her surroundings, this was not a place she'd seen before and from the snow whipping by the window there was a blizzard going on outside. She let her hands go out, "Alright you explain what in the hell is going on here and where is Drakken and Kim?" She asked.

A few minutes later Ron had given her a recap of what had happen up to the present, she was pissed that Drakken had forgotten her. How ever she was very shocked to find that the buffoon or Ron had saved her, and had even made sure she would not die from the cold. Thats when she started to feel the cold again standing their in her knickers, "Fine, fine I believe you, now just shut up." She said, as she moved back to the bed and got back under the covers.

Ron was relieved that his life was spared and got back up off the cold floor and moved to the bed. Maybe Shego wasn't as bad as he thought…..

"Where do you think you are going?" Shego asked, her voice taking a threatening tone to it.

Ron stopped moving towards the bed, "Well I am just moving to get back in the bed, it's the warmest place right now." Said Ron, his voice low and pleading.

"I don't think so, buddy boy, no one gets this close to me in a bed unless I say so, and I didn't say so." Shego said, her voice keeping the threatening tone to it.

"But, but shego…." Ron stuttered, but when she raised a glowing green hand Ron backed away. Ron moved to the wood stove and quickly shoved another piece of wood, and stood close to get as much heat as he could from the stove. "_Okay maybe she was as bad as he thought._" Ron thought to himself

A few minutes later the bed was not as comfortable as she had hoped, it would appear the buffoon did have his uses after all, and a bed warmer was one of them. She took a glance over to where Ron was; he stood huddled near the stove with his arms wrapped around himself trying to keep himself warm. Shego now felt bad, if what he said was true, Ron had saved her life now she was treating him like this. If anyone found out about this she'd never live it down, "Hey you side kick." Shego said.

Ron's body tensed at the woman's call, "Yyyyeeess…." Ron said, the stove kept the cabin warmer then the outside but that was about it.

Shego paused and really wished there was a better way to say this, "Get in this bed with me, it's not as warm with only me in here, two bodies would keep it warmer." She said, she knew she sounded so stupid, but what else could she say.

Ron now looked at her, "Dddiiiddd yyyooouu…." Ron started to say.

"NOW STOPPABLE!" Shego yelled, and like a flash Ron moved from the stove to the bed, Shego moved over so he could get in the bed with her.

For what felt like hours they just stared back at each other, a distance of about six inches kept them from touching. Neither spoke or moved, unsure what they should do, Ron feeling a little awkward turned to lye on his back so he didn't have to look into Shego's beautiful green eyes, and Ron shook his head he couldn't think like that. Yes she was an attractive woman but she was Shego.

"Dam it I've had enough of this thing." Shego said, as she undid her bra and tossed it on the bed. "Aaww, that's better."

Ron blushed because not only was he almost naked and next to Shego, but Shego was half naked and laying next to him. Ron wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell right now.

………………………….

Several hours had past, and besides Ron getting up to add wood to the fire they continued to lay in the bed the sound of the howling wind out side told them that the storm had not let up. It was night and the only light came from the wood stove, if not for the deadly blizzard outside the setting was in truth very romantic, how ever for the two in the cabin romance was the last thing on their minds.

Ron was hoping Kim had made it to the village safely, and wasn't going to nuts about worrying about him. Like this he felt helpless to do anything, which would better his chances to see all the people who meant something to him.

That's when he heard the sounds of light snoring coming from Shego, Ron turned on to his side so he could take a look at her. Surprisingly he found himself much closer to Shego then they had been when she was awake, looking at the sleeping evil woman he almost forgot how dangerous this person was, and when he looked at her she had a very peaceful and innocent look to her. Ron felt his cheeks getting warmer, and looking at the half naked Shego also caused him to feel some movement in his boxers. He quickly turned back on to his back so he could let the building frustration settle down, if Shego found out he was getting a hard on because of her could lead to the population of the cabin decreasing to just one person.

Ron's movement must of stirred Shego unconsciously, because once he was laying on his back he felt her slide up to him and place herself against his body. He hoped that she was still sleeping and the only reason she was doing this was to keep warm, but he was unsure. The only thing Ron was sure of was that she hadn't put her bra back on he could feel her breast now pressed up against his side, and how she was beginning to press the rest of her body against him, as she continued to snuggle with him as she slept.

The fact that Shego's body heat had returned to safe levels did not help Ron and once the woman had settled into her sleeping embrace the next movement Ron felt was coming from him or to be more precise from within the folds of his boxers. He was forced to except this, for anything he did would awake Shego and from where she was she would most likely see the raised blankets in a crude teepee. Ron did his best to focus on something else, which for the most part did nothing to help him as his mind kept returning to the woman sleeping next to him. When he finally thought he couldn't take anymore he too gave into the sweet embrace of sleep.

…………………….

Shego awoke again with the feeling of warmth and safety she had felt when she first awoke to find Stoppable trying to do everything he could to save her life. Like before Shego found herself pressed up against Ron, however it was her arms that were wrapped around him. Maybe she would let this one slide, Shego slowly propped her self up so she could get a better look at the boy who saved her life, yes he was filling out nicely he had a body that was well toned with out being over done, he had also grown it seemed like from the first time they had met. Ron was now a few inches taller then her, the freckles which were light seemed to complement his blond hair. Shego had to admit in all truth he was reasonablely attractive, I wonder if Kimmy was seeing these changes as well and if so was she doing something about it. If not well, maybe she could see all the changes Ron's body where showing as he became a man. Shego felt a blush cross her face, she couldn't do that he was her nemesis sidekick, possibly her lover, not to mention she was sure he was still in High school. Shego sighed, "Why couldn't we have met under different circumstances?" she whispered to her self. Shego's eyes then moved down the length of his body, and to her surprise the sidekick was producing a noticeable teepee, so he must find her attractive too.

Many evil thoughts raced through her head, one being she could seduce him for her pleasures; after all it had been a while since she had rolled around in the sack with anyone other then herself. The thoughts of teasing him were pushed away quickly, since what ever she did would only make her frustrated as well. Maybe she could even use this to break Team Possible up, what would Kim have to say about that if she found out her sidekick shagging her nemesis, a cold shiver ran through her body at the possible out comes. Heres the truth was he even worth it, Shego move back to her laying position and lifted the cover carefully so not to wake him, with one hand she held the covers up and with the other she slowly pulled the elastic band on his boxers up, to her surprise Stoppable was not so much of a boy as she thought. The naughty ideas race through her head as she even felt her body rise in temperature a little. Shego quickly placed everything back to the way it was, and moved back into the position she had woken up to, "Let the games begin." Shego quietly said to herself.

…………………..

The sand was warm under his feet as he walked the beach as the sun went down, this was such a great idea to take a vacation after that Norway trip, he needed some place warm to unthaw.

"Ron, Ron, wait for me." Called a woman's voice.

Ron turned to look to who was calling his name when he felt the impacted embrace of a woman's body against him. "I am sorry, I guess I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't mean to leave." Ron said, not sure why he had to apologies to this woman but it felt right, he felt some connection.

The woman leaned into him, her sun hat blocking his vision he couldn't see her face as she put her head on his shoulder. "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." She said into his ear, her voice low and husky, as her lips brushed his ear lobe.

With a request like that how could he refuse, he turned his head so he could meet hers in response. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, the lips parting to allow their tongues to entwine and fight for dominance. Their kiss was interrupted by a strong wind that came in from the ocean; Ron could feel their clothing blowing in the wind. The wind also took the sun hat the woman was wearing he could feel the untamed hair blowing around him. As quickly as it started the wind died down, and they broke their kiss, Ron looked down at the woman that had made him feel such emotions and in response the green eyed and black haired woman looked up at him, a smile of love and happiness in her face.

It then hit Ron like the Wind coming in from the ocean, "Shego…" he said.

Ron was then aware he was not in an island setting but stuck in a cabin with Shego, that's when he felt the playfulness of a hand rubbing across his chest. His eyes opened as he looked to see Shego still nestled against him, her hand tracing circles around his chest.

"Good morning or good evening its hard to tell with it being so dark." Ron said, his voice hinting his nervousness. "Uuummm, are you feeling okay Shego?" The most Ron could see was the top of her head as she lay against him.

"Oh yes I am fine, how are you?" she said, her voice very low, she almost purred the words out.

"I, I, I am good." Ron squeaked, his voice betraying his nervousness. "I am just wondering what your doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious, I am being friendly, after all you did save my life." Said Shego, as she moved to embrace herself against him. "I was thinking there is really only one way I can thank you for what you did."

Ron could feel Shego move up his body, until she loomed over him her hair dangling down to him, she then leaned in and kissed him. At first the kiss was light but then it moved to a deep and passionate one, Shego's tongue touching his lower lip. Ron opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Shego's tongue probed his mouth, he then returned the gesture by passing his tongue into her mouth. They broke the kiss so they could regain their breaths, Ron looked up at the woman before her. Shego's dark hair and pale skin that held a light green to it, and then her eyes a deep green that was like a forest in which he could get lost in. Ron moved a hand to cup her cheek, "You're beautiful…" Ron stated, his voice holding no lies or deceit.

Shego paused; her heart was pounding she felt her cheeks blush, why was he looking at her with such emotion. This was different some way the men she'd been with had never looked at her this way with such passion, most men just wanted to get their jollies and leave after they were done. The way he looked at her made her feel different like he really meant what he said, this made Shego feel a bit embarrassed for what she was doing. She moved away from him and turned her back so he wouldn't see her look so weak, this wasn't who she was she was Shego was feared by many, she could break most people with just a stare, but why did Ron make her feel so, so, so cared for.

Ron had seen the fear in her eyes, had he said something wrong, maybe she wasn't as cold as he first thought. In truth Shego was still a person, sure she might have these supernatural powers, but she was still a person. He sat up and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I am sorry, are you okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Ron said, trying to sound as gentle as he could.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, not turning to even look at him, her voice cracked with a hint of fear.

Ron smiled, and turned her so he could look her in the face, "Yes, I meant every word you are beautiful." He said, using his other hand to cup her cheek so he could make soothing strokes across her face with his fingers.

Shego then embraced him in yet another passionate kiss, their bodies press together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron wrapped his hands around her waist. He then lowered her to the bed all the time keeping their lip lock, when he broke the kiss he brought his head up to gaze at her again, she seemed to shine like a pale green emerald in the fire light. Ron then began to lightly kiss her lips then moved to her chin, then worked down her neck placing a trail of light kisses all the way down to her breast. Like the rest of her skin her nipples had a greenish tint to it, Ron felt himself drawn into them as he kiss and sucked on one of Shego's breast, while he used his other hand to fondle the other one, rubbing slowly, every so often giving the nipple a playful pinch or twist. The sound of Shego letting out little moans only kept Ron going as he moved to give the other breast the same lip serves he had done for the first one, allowing his other hand to give the other breast the messaging motions its partner had been dealt. Ron then decided to be a little bolder as he moved his hand that had been fondling Shego's breast to her crotch; he first stroked his hand over her crotch to see how she would react. That's when Shego let out a powerful moan of pleasure; Ron was surprised on how sensitive she was, because he was only stroking her through her panties. He knew he was on the right track when he could feel moister through Shego's panties, as he continued to stroke her crotch.

Shego felt like lightening was being sent through her body as he touched her, "Please, go lower I want you to go lower." Shego pleaded, as another moan of pleasure came forth.

Ron broke the lip lock on her nipple and with both hands he started to pull off her panties, Shego help by raising her hips so he could bring them down her legs and then off. Ron then moved between her thighs, and with his hand he parted her lower lips and moved his head so he could get at her pussy with his tongue. In response to his tongue work, Shego moaned as she was bombarded with small orgasms, Ron could tell she was close to her climax, with that in mind he plunged one of his fingers into Shego's pussy, and stimulated her clit with his tongue and like he had hoped she was pushed over the edge as her back arched up and she screamed in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure washed over her body.

Shego could feel her orgasm subside, as she tried to catch her breath, it seem that Kim's sidekick new how to play ball. With that she reached down and pulled Ron up to her for another passionate kiss, she could taste herself on the boy's lips, which seemed to only heighten her arousal. She was then made aware of Ron's manhood as she could feel it brush against her, "Now it's your turn." Shego said as she turned Ron so he was lying on the bed as she then began to straddle him. First thing she did was to lubricate the tip of his member with her juices, and then Shego slowly lowered her self onto him. It would seem he wasn't as much of a boy as she thought, she took her time easing on to him it had been awhile for her and she didn't want to rush it. Once Shego had lowered her self half way down his member she then raised her self and when down again this time burring it to his hilt. Ron gave a moan of pleasure, the look on his face shown that he was enjoying this, as she then began to ride him slowly at first but then when she felt her own orgasm start to build she quickened the pace. Shego then leaned forward as she continued to move up and down Ron, this allowed her to stimulate her clit which was pushing her even closer to an orgasm.

"Shegoo….I..amm….going….tooo." Ron moan.

"No, just a little longer I am so close to coming too…" Shego said as she moaned her response. As she felt one of Ron's hands move to her butt and the other fondled one of her breast, this was pushing Shego even closer. She spiked when she felt Ron's lips lock onto one of her nipples, "God yes……." Shego yelled. As her second orgasm of the day hit her, the tightening of her vaginal mussels were also more then Ron could take from the already tight Shego. She could feel him releasing into her, as her orgasm milked him dry, Shego then could feel all her strength leave her as she collapsed onto him.

She then felt Ron pull the covers over them as he then embraced her in an affectionate hug. It felt so good, this was different then other times she had been with a man, this was deeper this felt more real, as if something had been missing from all those other times. The thought soon was lost as she slipped into sleep, and the dreams she hoped would be as pleasing as the rest of the day had been.

A/N: hoped you like the first Chapter, reviews will be helpful in pushing me to write more, heck even an email is cool just Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't update for such an long time, but school has been well lets not get into what I think of school and the cold weather that is making things suck so much. Anyways I hope you like what I have written so far, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Any ideas you give me, will be looked at. Anyways please enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, But I am wishing for a new seasson.

**Chapter 2**

**A Cabin In Norway**

Ron was the first to awake, the cabin was cold then normal the fire must have gone down. He slipped from the bed not trying to disturb the raven haired beauty, Ron was lucky when she just rolled over and continued to sleep. Walking to the stove he put in another log and waited to see the fire build before adding more wood to it. Once the fire was built up Ron found that something else needed to be fed, it had at least been a day since he last ate. There was the power bars about two dozen so, Rufus had already eaten one dozen of them, where the mole rat put all that he ate Ron wouldn't know. Moving to the small kitchen area he began going through the cabinets, he was glad to find dry and canned food, and there was enough to last them a while. The Ron factor always seemed to work for him in that he was always able to find a way out even when things were at their bleakest. The light from the windows told him it was still snowing but at least he knew the sun was out, looks like it will be breakfast and not dinner.

…………………..

Shego was brought out of her sleep by the sounds of something cooking, and the smell of what she thought was pancakes. She leaned up from the bed and looked to see Ron at work over by the stove; he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. Feeling a little more exposed then she was used to around him she put her bra and panties back on.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, if you need to FRESHON UP then there is a latrine at the far end of the next room. It's a bit cold but the person who lived here must have known about the cold morning and so put a padded toilet seat, it's better then cold plastic at least." Ron said, a smile on his face.

"Thanks, at least I don't have to wipe my ass with an icicle." She said as she moved to the back door, the next room was nothing but a store room for fire wood and other various items. It was cold back here not much better then outside, she spotted the door that must lead to the toilet and entered, as she looked at what she had to work with she thought that it would be best to only use this when she really needed to go.

When she had finished, thank god that at least they had toilet paper back there she found Ron looking like he was finishing their meal, "Is there any warm water so I could wash up before we eat?" She asked, sounding a bit miffed at their barbaric surroundings.

Ron pointed to a pot on the table that appeared to be steaming, there was a cloth lying next to it. "I thought you might like to freshen up before our meal." He said with a mock sound of an aristocrat.

She smile despite her self, and moved to the table. Shego removed her bra and panties and began washing her self as best she could. She then redressed into her bra and panties, this would just have to do until she was out of here and could get a shower. She turned to see Ron holding a plate out to her with a glass that looked like milk.

"I hope powdered pancakes and milk will do, there is not much here for me to work with." Ron said, a sound of pity could be heard in his voice.

Shego took the plate of pancakes and glass of milk, "This should do, given where we are." Shego said, trying to sound as grateful as she could. In truth she was starving and this was better then nothing.

The two sat on the bed to eat their breakfast; they wrapped blankets around them to help keep the cold out. When they finished, they took their plates to the kitchen to clean them, though there was not so much of a speck of food on them. This at least would make cleaning them easier.

Shego and Ron both returned to bed, Shego once again removed her bra to make lying in the bed more comfortable. Very little was said between them, the night of passion seemed to play over in Ron's mind had it been a dream. Shego had said little after that, as long as her hands weren't flaming Ron felt some what safe, though he did realize one thing he was no longer a virgin. Why did he do that, what would Kim say if she found out, a cold shutter ran through his body? Best to keep this to himself for the time being, after all this was a situation he thought he'd never be experiencing in the first place. Looking to Shego he found her expression unreadable of course if she wasn't laying on her side with her back to him he might have gotten some idea of what she was thinking.

"I am sorry Shego." Ron said as he sat up in the bed.

Shego sighed loudly as if a little miffed about having her own thoughts interrupted, "Okay Stoppable what are you sorry about?" she said, she prepared her self for the rant like Drakken although this would have to do with how he made a mistake about sleeping with her.

Ron took a deep breath, "I am sorry if I was really lousy in bed, I mean it was my first my first time. I mean, I …." Ron sputtered, but was stopped when Shego broke out laughing. "I was a virgin, its not that funny; I mean every one is a virgin at sometime."

Shego had to cokes back the laughter, when she found out that was what he had been brooding about this morning. "hahaha…haha…ha..aaaa...Ron you were okay in bed, better I am sure then most guys on their first try. Anyways I enjoyed myself so relax; I am just surprised Kimmy hasn't popped your cork by now." She said, as she then propped her self up with an elbow to look at Ron.

Stoppable shifted a little uncomfortable, "Well yeah, I thought we were a good couple, but Kim can be so hard to read, and sometimes she holds things back. I don't know I sometimes feel a wall between us." Ron said, he sighed deeply. A smile then crossed his face as he looked into her eyes, "I mean when I was with you it felt really good not just the sex but every thing it was like some cosmic reawakening for me. Then I even thought I saw it in your eyes too, I mean didn't you feel the connection."

Oh shit, this is working to good he's falling for me, admit I have to watch what I do or I might send out the wrong signal. Shego was now thinking she could not only break up Team Possible, but crush this kid's feelings in the process. Was it what she wanted, now it was Shego's turn to deal with thoughts of what happen and what really had passed between them? "I am not sure…." Shego said, as she turned the other way, so he wouldn't be able to see the conflict in her eyes at what she might be doing.

This might have been a little to much heart to heart for Shego, I am sure she never shared such personal thoughts with Drakken. For some unexplainable reason Ron was afraid he might have just pushed Shego away from him. It even became stranger when he felt that he didn't want that to happen.

………………………………

The hours of silence seemed to drag on, Ron was unsure what to do other then to make sure their clothes where dry and the fire kept burning. Their lunch was also hard to sit through; Ron didn't feel like cooking so he had resorted to eating one of the power bars. He had just left one of the power bars next to her when she refused to give an answer on if she wanted it or not. Though after a few minutes she did reach behind herself to get the bar, but ate it in silence as she kept her back to him.

It wasn't until the sun had gone down that she had turned over onto her back, both of them stared up at the cabins ceiling for a time. Both seemed to want to speak to the other, but the words would not come out. It was Shego who first spoke, though her voice was softer then Ron had ever heard, though most times she talked to him it was in the form of a threat or battle cry.

"You like me don't you?" she asked, her voice showing no hint of emotions.

Ron shifted in the bed not sure how to answer the question, how should he answer would she only laugh at him if he said yes, would she hurt him if he said no. Though emotions for anyone is never easy, and fore some reason he thought he might have some feelings for this woman, how deep he could not say, but maybe he wanted to learn how deep they could go. "Yes….I like you, I am not sure completely." Said Ron, trying his best not to sound like a loser or the buffoon he'd played for so many years.

Shego sighed deeply, "I see…" she said, her voice showing no emotions, her voice no louder then a whisper. "I am 22 years old you know, and what are you 16, 17…"

Ron found his voice and spoke with a bit more courage, "I am going to be 18 in a few weeks, and so your 22. My dad is like six years older then my mom, so its not that big of a deal, I don't care that your older." Stated Ron, he sat up now to look at her.

Shego returned his gaze, though her face was hard to read, her face was emotionless. "I am a bad girl you know." She said, "I am not planning on giving up my life just like that for what could be a crush."

"I wouldn't force you to change, you have to be yourself and change on your own terms." Ron said, knowing that one has to be true to one's self, after all that's how he lived his life, for the most part. "Besides, I kind of like your naughty side."

A smile crossed her face with Ron's last statement, "It might not last." She said.

"Nothing lasts for ever, and who knows it might last longer then we both thought it would." Said Ron.

Shego's smile deepened a bit and one of her eyebrows raised a little, "Don't think you can get information on Drakken's plans from me." She stated flatly.

"Fine, Kim hasn't had a problem stopping him so far, so why should that change, and how about we both agree to leave the shop talk out of our relationship." Ron said, as he now moved closer to Shego.

Shego's smile got an evil look to it, "Sounds good to me, and let us talk more about this relationship." Shego said, her voice becoming low and seductive. As she leaned up to meet Ron's lips, as they shared a deep kiss.

Both would seem to have agreed to try a relationship, but would other forces in their life prevent such a union.

…………………………

Kim watched the snow fall to the ground from her hotel room window; she was beginning to hate snow more and more with ever passing flake. She had already notified Ron's family about what was going on, as well as the fact that she would not stop until she found him. Her parents had also left her to search for her long time child hood friend and …. partner. She picked up the photo of them, from last years spring break, Florida was nice even if Drakken wanted to use her Grandmother as a zombie worker. Ron looked cute in his vain effort to look good for the ladies, though it seem she could never be true to herself to tell him how she felt.

Kim scanned the room it was nice of the hotel to give her a room free of charge, and it was a nice one with two queen size beds. Her eyes stopped at the semi open drawer and the naked mole rat sleeping in it, she would find Ron and he would be okay not only for her his family, and Rufus's sake, but also for hers.

Kim knew she had to remain calm, she would need to rest and hope tomorrow would be a better day. She moved from her chair, taking the photo with her and placed it on the bed as she moved to grab a night shirt to wear to bed.

She turned to look at the photo, "Now don't look while I change Ron." She slipped out of the mission clothes and into the night shirt.

She was about to pick the photo back up when the communicator beeped, and the boy genus Wade appeared on the screen. "Kim I have great news, from the weather maps I've been going over it looks like the storm will blow over by tomorrow."

Kim grabbed the communicator off of the table; tears could be seen running down her cheeks, "That's great do you think you'll be able to track Ron down, by using the chip?" Her voice shaking as she took a seat on the bed, unsure if her legs would hold out with information that she would soon find out, if Ron was still alive.

"As soon as the storm clears enough for me to track him I will give you his location." Wade's voice taking a serous tone to it, "I know you've been hearing this from everyone but try to get as much rest as you can. You're not going to be able to save him if your fatigued and collapse on the side of some mountain trying to get to him."

Kim sighed, "Yes, your right, and its not like I don't appreciate you guys concern, but Ron…." Kim said, her voice trailing off as she couldn't find a way to say what she kept wanting to say or she hoped she wanted to say

Wade just nodded, "I understand, but remember we all care for Ron as well, and we want both of you to return safe. Also Kim don't worry he'll be okay."

"Thanks Wade, I'll get some rest, but you don't have to worry there is nothing stopping me from finding Ron, nothing…" Kim said, her eyes showing her heroic fires that burned deep within her soul, and how those she cared about needed her she some how could find the energy needed to make the impossible possible.

"I know that you can do anything you put your mind to, but even heroes need to get some rest. So I'll just say this, try to get some sleep", after that was said wade, cut off the communication.

Kim put the communicator on the nightstand; she slipped under the covers of her bed. The sounds of the snow storm outside could be heard from her hotel room. Deep inside her she hoped that Wade was right and the snow storm would be done soon. These past few days she felt so helpless to do anything, and because of that she had to deal with the many internal battles she was dealing within her. So many emotions had come to the surface after this mission, so many things from Ron and her, and their past that kept running through her mind.

She tossed and turned in the bed for a while, but for some reason she couldn't get comfortable. Kim turned on to her back, she'd never get to sleep, in truth she had done little more then just lay in the bed for the past few days, getting only a few hours of sleep at best. Then Kim found the picture of her and Ron, that's when a thought crossed her mind, "Hey Ron, I think I have a way you can help me get some sleep."

…………………………

Shego could feel Ron's fingers, making soothing motions on her back as she rested against him. Though she was not new to acts of sex, this felt different; the time they had been together she felt that Ron in truth had feelings for her. Also he did not shy away from her and the way her body looked with her pale skin and its green tint. She had also experienced sex, and when they had sex it didn't feel like that it felt deeper, they made love and it felt good. Even now she found it hard to think she could use him to break Team Possible up, she found it hard to think of him as a tool, and she'd have to sort this out when she got out of this cabin and back to civilization.

Ron and Shego finished their breakfast that consisted of oatmeal, mixed with canned peaches, and powdered milk, though Shego complained at the lack of variety and that she was going to seek out a five star restaurant when she got out of this, Ron could tell that the meal wasn't that bad from the fact that she was not letting any of the meal go uneaten. He in fact rather enjoyed the meal, as well as the company, Shego's personality quarks were in truth not as bad as he had thought. After all she spoke her mind, and lived her life how she wanted and not by the designs dictated to people by society. Yes, at times she could be thought of as a bitch, but from the time he spent with her there was a sensitive side to her that came out when she felt safe to let her true feeling show with out having to worry that someone saw it as being weak.

They both were about to return to the bed to keep warm when a ray of sun light shown through one of the cabin's windows. They quickly went to the window the sky was clearing and it had stopped snowing, the storm was now over and hopes for a rescue seemed possible.

"Well this is good, now maybe I can get the hell off this mountain and find a hot shower and a meal that is not made of powder." Shego then walked over to were her clothes were hung to dry, they had been so for some time how ever in these conditions they really weren't much help in keeping warm.

"What do you have planned to get out of here?" Ron turned from the window to watch the half naked Shego dress herself in her green and black jump suit.

She turned to Ron and held out a remote control, "The skies should be clear enough for this to work, and the hovercraft should have no trouble getting here since the weather has cleared up."

Ron also began to dress in his mission clothes, Kim would not waste time in finding him. She might have been stopped by the blizzard, but like Kim always told him is nothing impossible for a Possible.

As if his thinking about her was a signal for a rescue the sound of a approaching chopper could be heard. The two people just looked at each other, "Well looks like we'll be saved in a few minutes."

Shego just looked at him with a look as if he had just told a bad joke, "Ron what do you think will happen if she finds us like this, there will just be to many questions and I really don't want to tell little Kimmy about our need to keep warm."

Ron turned red in the face at the thought telling Kim he had sex with Shego, "Your right, but I want to see you again." He took a step closer to her and took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Returning Ron's affection Shego leaned into him and gave Ron a kiss, "Don't worry Ron, I'll hide out here and then I'll summon my hovercraft and make my escape then. As for when will we meet again, I'll just have to surprise you."

All Ron could do was nod, "Yes, I'll keep them busy with saving me." Ron then moved to the door, he gave one last look to her, with a smile he exited the door.

……………………………

In the rescue chopper Kim could see the cabin in which Wade was able to locate with the computer chip Wade had secretly placed on Ron some time ago. As the chopper made its landing, the front door of the cabin open and a rather scruffy Ron made his way out to meet the chopper. Kim's heart was soaring at the sight of Ron's shabby form, not waiting for the helicopter to make its landing, Kim threw open the door and jumped the last few feet.

Kim ran to Ron as he made his slow trek to her and the helicopter, "RON, RON…Oh Ron…" Kim threw open her arms to embrace him, nearly knocking Ron off his feet Kim hugged him in what would be a rib shattering embrace.

"Kim…are you here to save me…or kill me?" Ron was able to caughed out, as he tried to break himself free from her.

"Oh Ron I am sorry, I am just so happy that your alive." Kim took a step back from him; she then began to pull him to the chopper. "Let's get you back to town so we can get you checked out, I am not going to lose you now that I have you."

Ron just looked at her a little confused, "Well I sure could use a shower and a naco." As if by queue this stomach rumbled.

"Oh…Ron, I'll buy." As she turned him towards their ride and started guiding him to the helicopter keeping a firm grip on his arm, she was not going to let him go ever again.

The next thing Ron encountered was a quick blur of pink, before everything went dark as Rufus lacked himself onto Ron's face, "uhm…you safe…you safe."

Ron pealed the naked mole rat off his face, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you to buddy, but I'm going to need my face."

"huh-huh, okay, okay." As the Rufus then climbed down Ron's pants and into his usual pocket, he was back with master where he belonged.

While the helicopter made it upward climb into the sky Ron kept his gaze set on the small cabin, and the Raven haired female within that he could feel his heart aching for. Shego please be safe, and I hope we meet again soon.

……………………

Shego had watched the spectacle outside the cabin; she could feel the rage building when she saw Kimmie throw herself onto Ron. That little bitch, though Shego could hardly believe she was getting so mad after watching the two teens reunion. Maybe she was developing feelings for Ron, or being trapped in this cabin for the past few days had driven her little crazy. Either way she'd have to do some major thinking into what she truly wanted to do.

She removed the remote from her pocket, and activated it, as she had hoped it was still working and the signal was strong. With any luck her hovercraft will be here to pick her up in about fifteen minutes. As she paced the cabin she went over her mental list of things she needed to do, shower, eat, hurt Drakken, and seek Ron for some fun.

…………………..

**Village Hotel: several hours later**

"Kim, please I think I can handle a shower and shave on my own, and even if the doctor said I was a bit on the malnourished, just get us a ride back to Middleton and we can do a major naco run." As he closed the door to the bathroom to an overprotective Kim, as she pressed her self against the door giving him a puppy dog pout.

Ron made sure to close the door, and locked it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kim to normally give him privacy, but since his rescue she was all most over whelming. He turned the water on in the bathtub and once the water was warm enough he turned the shower head on. While the warm water washed over him, his thoughts drifted back to the woman he had left behind in that cabin, he would have to find her, and do something for her, but what was the question?

>...

PLEASE REVIEW, I enjoy writting but I do like to know what people think


	3. Chapter 3

Well I back, I just had one heck of a dry spell, wasn't sure where I wanted to take this story then it hit me. So I going back to writting my fan fics, well try anyways, my own Fiction story on another site has been taking up alot of my time. Well I hope you enjoy it, please review, give pointer, etc. Please don't flame me to bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own them Etc

**Chapter 3**

**Time Share Lairs**

Drakken was bent over his work table working on yet another one of is take over the world projects. He was completely unaware that Shego had not only, landed at the lair but had made it past all the security with out even a questioning glance from anyone who saw her storm down the halls.

"Ooohhh…Dr. D." purred Shego "When running from your fortress in Norway did you for get anything?" Shego said as sweetly as she could.

The evil villain froze in place, as he could almost feel her breath on the back of his neck, and every hair back there stood up. "Oh dam." He mumbled in a squeaky voice. As he was then turned around lifted about the front of his jacket and slammed against the wall, his feet dangled off the ground. "SHEGO!"

"Oh…you do remember who I am, here I thought you had one hell of a brain fart to forget about me." Her voice losing all it sweetness, and going strait to rage as her free hand ignited into green fire. "I mean that's what must have happen, because when I woke up I was still on the side of the ass chapping mountain, in the middle of a blizzard."

The look on the face of Drakken was one of sheer horror, fear like this he could only think of a few things he could do; A piss himself, B shit himself, or C all of the above. "Shego…I…I…" Drakken started to wimper.

"SHUTUP…your life is going to depend on how you answer from here on out." All Drakken could do was nod in response. "First, to make this up to me I am going to need a bonus for mental and physical anguish I went through, I am thinking 6 figures." _A smile just briefly crossed her face, physical and mental anguish; I take that kind of anguish any day_. "Second, I might be taking some time off here and there in the future to… heal up…" _Sexual healing preferably_, "These requests are the kind you can't deny me, unless you want me to beat you like a piñata, and we know what the life of a piñata is like."

There was a long pause between the two villains, as Shego was trying to see what else she wanted, but then sighed when nothing was coming to mind. "Well…?"

"I want my mommy." Drakken said as he seemed to be reverting into his child like phase.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted, as she shook him for good measure, to make sure her point was getting across.

"Yes…Yes what ever you want Shego, its yours all of what you asked for, just please no hurty."

Shego then dropped him onto his ass, "Good, I am going to clean myself up." With that she turned and began to leave the room. Shego then turned to look at the huddled mass on the ground, "If anyone disrupts me." Shego then fired a plasma beam into the wall carving out **R.I.P** she then continued on her way out of the room.

Leaving the room Drakken started to suck his thumb, "Go to my happy place, go to my happy place, go to my happy place…" As he then started to rock back and forth.

…………………………

**Middleton Buano Nacho**

"I say a Boo Ya." Ron exclaimed in a satisfied tone. The beast in his stomach was appeased.

Kim just sat across from him with a blank face, never had she seen such a display of binge eating. Ron had just eaten 10 nacos in 10 minutes, a new record for him, not one she hoped he would boast about though. She shook her head, "Well Ron that was…a new level on the freak-o-meter. Did you even have time to taste any of that?"

Ron realized his lack of manners and blushed, "Uh…Sorry .K.P, I just…well I am…hungry…hehehe." He put on his dopiest grin he could.

See his embarrassment Kim thought it best to move on, "So are you doing okay, I mean after that Norway thing." Kim moved to wipe off a bit of a naco that clung to the side of his face.

"Thanks .K.P…Yeah I fine, put a few nacos in me and I am set for round two." Ron put his hand up into a boxing style of fighting pose.

"Well that's good to hear." A blush crossed her face, "I am just worried about you, and if there is anything I can…do for you." Kim moved her hand to her lap and started to fidget with her hands. "I mean I was really worried about you, if I had…lost you I'd…"

"Kim, Kim it takes more then a little snow to take down the Ron-man." Relaxing against the back of the booth, "Don't give it another thought, it wasn't that bad, other then the cold it was okay." A smile crossed his face, as the time with Shego came to his mind, then he felt a little saddened, he hoped he would see her again. "Well .K.P I am a little tired and I think Rufus is on the same page," Ron looked to the naked mole rat who was all ready in a cheesed induced coma. He stood from the booth and scooped up his little friend and put him into his pocket, Ron then extended a hand to Kim.

Kim used the hand to stand from the booth, Ron's hand was strong and firm, Kim wondered how much of the rest of Ron's body was firm? "Thanks Ron, so what should be next on our to do list for the day; the mall or some shopping and video games, the movie theater, well Ron what's your pleasure?"

All that sounded good, but what Ron really wanted was something Kim would not like, that's when he felt tired as if the energy was leaving him. "Well to tell you the truth .K.P I am just a little tired, so I think I should get some sleep. So I think I am going to head home, so can I take a rain check on our day of fun?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Kim thought she shouldn't be pushing him so much. Ron has been through so much, "Of course Ron, sure I'll drive you home." Kim said, trying best to sound as positive as she could.

"Thanks Kim, you're the greatest." He knew he was disappointing Kim, but he would find away to make it up to her.

The two friends left Buano Nacho, both with heavy hearts.

…………………………………..

**Shego's Bed Room**

Shego stretched out on the bed, she had spent the last few days pampering her self, and why not she disserved it. Though now she felt restless, the bed felt empty, "I guess I miss the buffoon more then I thought I did." She moved her hand over the empty spot next to her; though the silk sheets felt wonderful there was nothing there.

"I wonder what Ron is up too, dam it I can't get him out of my mind." Shego sat up from her bed, "Well if I am going to mess with team possible I'd better get started," though Shego found the words less convincing then she'd hoped.

She moved from the bed to the closet and picked out one of her green and black jumpsuits, and quickly slipped into it. Shego grabbed the controller for her personal jet, "well Stoppable let see if you're ready for some night maneuvers." She then left her room and made her way to the hanger.

…………………………….

**Stoppable Household**

"Thanks Kim, you really are the greatest friend, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around." Ron said with his dopey smile on his face, "We always have each others back right .K.P?"

Why couldn't she just say what she felt, "yeah Ron no body can stop Team possible." Her foot made a circular pattern on the stoop of the Stoppable household. "Its nothing Ron just get plenty of rest and we can have some fun when you're rested." She leaned in and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kim then made a quick exit for the car, her face turning red as she made her way.

Ron also blushed from Kim's friendly concern that was it; he closed the door and went to his room. Stopping to give his mother and father a wave that he was home and that he was going to get some sleep. Ron put Rufus in his padded drawer and stripped to his boxers. He soon found himself in the embrace of a deep slumber.

In his dream Ron walked through an oriental palace, he soon found himself standing be fore a green door made of jade. The doors opened for him as he entered feeling somehow drawn in, two women in green kimonos greeted him the Celestial Jade Princess awaits your arrival mystical one. The two women bowed and let him pass, he found himself looking onto a garden and in the middle of this garden was a woman standing before a jade fountain its crystal clear water flowed from it and there standing before the base was a woman in a green kimono with a green parasol over her shoulder.

His presents was felt as he moved to close the distance between them, "My love you have returned to me?" her voice sang as smooth as silk.

"Yes, and I will stand with you now and forever, if you will have me?" Ron spoke these words; from someplace deep inside of him, the words came from his mouth as if it was planned out. As he stopped a few feet from her, as if the next words held his very soul.

The woman turned to reveal Shego, her eyes held the flames of love and passion, her body was that of worrier and lover, her soul was made whole thanks to another. Ron could see this and more. "Then yes I will have you, now and until the end of time, we shall stand to gather and no force will break us apart."

Like a key that unlocked a great wave of passion, Ron found himself taking Shego into his arms and kissing her with all the power he had.

That's when Ron was taken from his dream and reality was with him once more, as he was made aware that he was not alone. The sun had gone down and he was in the darkness, that's when flakes of green light seemed to fall around him, he turned to see Shego behind him blowing on her flaming hand making green firefly like light dance around the room.

"Shego…"

"Hello lover boy", she then let the fire die away from her hand as she crawled on to the bed.

The green light faded but not before Ron could see Shego had only a green pair of panties and bra. "I was hoping yo…." Ron was cut off as Shego moved closer to give him a passionate kiss, her tongue hitting his lower lip; he then opened his mouth so the kiss could be deepened.

Shego broke the kiss, "I was missing my bed warmer, and well…" Shego move a little uncomfortable, "I was feeling lonely."

Ron cupped her cheek with his hand, "I was missing you as well Shego." Ron then move to kiss Shego passionately. His hands brought her to him in a close embrace, as he then moved to remove her bra. Shego too worked to remove his boxers, and after a little twisting and turning they both were naked and still keeping that passionate kiss.

Ron then brought Shego down onto the bed, as he placed feather light kisses on her, not missing a spot as Shego could only squirm with pleasure from such attention. As Ron's head came to rest between Shego's legs as he worked his tongue on her womanhood. Her squirms soon became moans of pleasure.

"Oh…Ron" Shego moaned

Shego's started to move in time with his tongue, and he could see he was building her up to her first orgasm of the night. Seeing this Ron really wanted to move things into high as he put a finger into Shego's womanhood, worked it with a steady motion. This was to much and Shego was soon bucking as a wave of pleasure washed over her, he then reached down and pulled Ron to her and gave him a heated kiss of passion.

"Oh…Ron, please no more teasing, I need you in me now." Was all Shego could get out under her deep panting that orgasm and taken a lot out of her, but she wasn't done yet, and neither was Ron.

Ron couldn't refuse a request like that as he positioned himself between Shego's legs and moved himself into her. The feeling was warm and tight; Ron found himself giving into the carnal pleasures and soon had himself moving to a steady rhythm to Shego's aggressive hold on him. Ron could feel her body twitch as she was experiencing a bombardment of small orgasms. Shego's body became tighter with every thrust as he was moving to his own orgasm. Ron then was lost to the pleasure as his orgasm hit and that is what pushed Shego into hers, as she pulled him down to her. Shego's nails digging into Ron's back and Shego loosing control bit into Ron's shoulder to keep from screaming.

Minutes later the both laid in each others arms, "I am sorry about that." Shego said sheepishly, "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"No big, and in truth I didn't feel a thing when it happen, I was lost in the pleasure." Ron said with a small chuckle. As he winced a little at the bite mark on his shoulder, Shego then moved to it giving it a kiss and she ran her tongue across it.

"Well at least other women will know that you are marked by another woman."

"So I am what a prize or something?" Ron asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Well if other women find out how good you are in the sack I might have to make sure I put a fresh mark there every time so no other woman gets any funny ideas."

"hehehe…Just a bit of warning then okay."

"We'll see…" Shego purred as she buried her head into his chest and found a comfortable place to sleep.

Ron held Shego to him and found himself drifting off to sleep.

…………………………………..

A/N: I know its not as long as my other chapters, and still not much is going on, but well its still needs to grow. Prease Review and tell me what you think, pointers, etc.

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well thank you for those of you who have sent reviews, its good to know people like this story, I think they like it. Well this is a sudden update, I just had an idea for this chapter and ran with it. Well here it is, its a bit slapped togather, but no one perfect, PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think what you like, no real bad flames please. Ideas are good to hear too, though this story is still just in the starting form. Also does anyone know of a good Kim Possible web page for character bios and pics, there are a lot of blanks on none main characters I'd like to learn a bit more about or their face. The chearleaders are one of them. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaim: I don't own it, but if I did I put a new verson on for all those fans out there

**Chapter 4**

**Stoppable Household**

"Ronald are you awake…Ronald…RONALD?" Mary Stoppable moved to her son's door, her son was letting a perfect Saturday just slip away. Well his father and she were not they had planned to meet some of her co-workers at the country club, the least he could do is say good bye. "Ronald I am coming in."

By the time Ron was awake to register his mother's calls, the door was opening, "oh shit."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

"Mother I can explain, really I can..."

"I have let you get away with a lot, but this room is just a…there are no words to explain it. You're spending the rest of the day cleaning this room or you'll be grounded for a week, no nothing until this room is CLEAN. Now your father and I are leaving and we won't be back till late, so before you go anywhere this room must be clean."

The look from his mother said it all; he took a quick look around and saw no sign of Shego. Had it all been a dream, it could have been, it couldn't have been he was naked.

"Ronald do you understand?"

Ron sat up straight making sure not to loose anymore of the covers, "Yes mother, right away."

"Good, see you later sweetheart." With that said she was gone, closing the door to the dump that her son called a room.

Ron gave a quick sigh, and looked around for the raven haired beauty. Rufus ran from his bed to sit on top of his master's shoulder. Ron moved from his bed and took a better look around the room the window was still closed, he moved to look under the bed when he felt a hand give him a firm squeeze on his left butt cheek. He gave a loud yelp, and shot straight up to a standing position.

"Well I see that's a sensitive spot, I'll have to remember that." Shego purred from behind Ron, "It's a good thing I was awake or your mom would have found out that her little boy is a man." A wide smile crossed her lips.

As Ron turned but stumbled back on to his bed, and Rufus squeaked in surprise. "Shego…where were you?"

"I was in your bathroom, being as quiet as a mouse." She said with false sweetness. She began to crawl up Ron's still shocked body, making sure all of her naked body rubbed up against him.

"Huh, huh…Shego…trouble." Rufus squeaked, as he jumped up and down on the bed next to Ron.

Ron turned to look at his little buddy, "Chill little guy, Shego and I are…"

"We're lovers." Shego purred as she finished moving up his body and gave him a passionate kiss.

This was just to much information for the little mole rat's mind to process, and so he fainted.

"Well problem solved."

"Shego."

"Sorry." Shego said with a blush.

Ron picked up his little mole rat buddy and placed him in one of his shoes so his friend would be out of the way.

"Well do you think you're ready for round two?" Shego moved a little bit as if surprised by something. "Well it seems you are ready."

"hehehe…Yeah, you know you naked me naked." A blush crossed Ron's face, with Shego's body pressed up against his was starting to bring him back around.

Shego's hand found Ron's member, "Tell you what Stoppable, you make me cum at least two times and I'll help you clean your room."

Ron smiled as one of his hands found and cupped Shego's breasts, "Hehe…Looks like I'll be getting some help in cleaning my room."

"Well see." As Shego leaned into give him a passionate kiss.

……………………..

**Possible Household**

Kim was trying to sort her feelings for Ron, she could see that she deeply cared for him. That trip to Norway was proof of that; it couldn't just be concern for a friend there had to be more.

"Kimmie, honey are you still up there?" Anne possible yelled.

"Yes mom, did you need something?"

"No sweetie your father and I are taking the boys on a little outing, would you like to come?"

"No, mom I think I am going to head over to Ron's place to hang out."

"Alright, well be back later tonight then."

Kim undressed and went to take a shower; she turned the water until it was nice and hot. Turning on the shower head she got in. No matter the problem a nice hot shower made all her problems go away, well maybe not all of them. She found that the shower would be a lot more enjoyable if Ron was sharing it with her. Kim cupped one of her breasts and started to rub, a small moan escaped her mouth, as she gave her nipple a little pinch. Kim let her other hand wander down to her crotch as her fingers explored her woman hood.

"God, Ron yes." As Kim moaned out her pleasure, her mind raced as her fingers did their magic. With her other hand she reached up and removed the shower head massager, "This will just have to do, since I don't have the real thing."

………………………………

**Drakken's Lair**

"Dam Shego, never around when I need to share my greatness." Said the blue skinned villain as he paste his lab. He looked to see only a pair of sintho drowns standing at the door it was a waist to explain anything to them they wouldn't get it. He took a seat in his chair, and thought he needed her for the second stage of this project; he spun the chair around and around. He wondered if he should try to get a hold of her, he knew she'd been in a mood for the last few days, as if there was something she was looking for but couldn't find it here.

"Ah hell, I'll have a double coco-moo, and than I give her a call. I need to work and so does she; we all can't lay about working on our nails." Drakken stated loudly as he move to leave the lab and go to the kitchen.

………………..

**Stoppable Household: **

Ron was grateful for the help, and to his surprise Shego was much more skilled at cleaning then he first thought. As she helped direct Rufus and himself to set jobs, that is after Ron had explained with the help of visual aids, and a cheese bribe to get the mole rat to come around. A smile crossed his face not only for the help in cleaning his room in record time, but Shego was wearing one of his old jersey and nothing else, because Ron seemed to stop working every time she bent over to do some type of cleaning chore just to watch her. She had to know what she was doing though she would not emit it and look back to catch him more then once, was proof of that.

"Well Stoppable; we've dusted, vacuumed, taken care of needed organizing, and the dirty close are in the wash not to bad." Shego said as she took a walk around his room, swinging her hips as she did.

"…yeah…I mean yes, and you know you can call me Ron." Ron found himself blushing, because it seemed he found himself watching Shego's movement far too often.

Shego blushed, "Sorry Ron, something new for me." She said as she sauntered up to him, she put her arms around his neck. "Well now that your free from any grounding." A small snicker escaped her mouth, "What should we do." Breathing the last few words into his neck as she placed small tender kisses there.

Ron put his arms around Shego's waist, "hhmm…Well we could go for a drive, some place scenic, remote, quite." His voice trailing off as the kisses on his neck where doing their job on how truly wonderful this woman was.

She stopped placing kisses on his neck to whisper into his ear, "Sounds good, though should we take my jet or your scooter."

"Yeah both don't scream romantic drive." As Ron then moved to place a few kisses on Shego's neck.

"…Yeah…Ron…" her voice becoming soft and low.

"Ding…Dong" the sound of the door bell could be heard clearly.

"DAMIT!" The two said in unison.

Ron removed his arms from around Shego's waist, "Why don't you think about what we should do, and I'll go send who ever that is away."

Shego slowly let her grip go loose as she started to remove her arms from him, "If I go we can know for a fact they'll never come back." She said with a sly smile.

"Tempting, but its my house, so how about I do it this time and you take the next one." Ron said as he moved a way, Shego giving him a small pout.

Ron moved to leave the room, grabbing a pair of sweat pants as he left. Moving downstairs Ron thought to himself this had better be the clearing house sweepstakes or someone's in big trouble. Ron made himself half way decent as he opened the door, to find his red headed best friend standing outside with a big smile on her face. "Kim!"

"Oh hi Ron, I thought I'd come over and make sure you got up and going before noon has come and gone." She said as a small blush crossed her face seeing Ron, dressed with only a pair of sweat pants started to bring back her day dreams.

"Thanks KP, I was just cleaning my room, yep that's what I was doing cleaning my room."

"Really well then lets see how you've done, with out my help." As Kim ducked under Ron's arm and was already half way up the stairs to his room.

"No, KP WAIT!" Ron shouted in a panic, if she found Shego in his room dressed, he was hoping dressed a least the way she was when he left though that wouldn't stop the destruction about to happen and the grilling he would get from Kim later on what was going on with a half naked or fully naked Shego in his room. Ron was quick to catch up, but he knew he would not make it. By the time he got to the top of the stairs she was to his room.

"Oh Ron!" Kim said in a surprised tone.

"Kim I can explain."

"Explain what, I've never seen your room this clean, since the last time I helped you." Ron got to his room to find it empty, and a shocked Kim looking around his room.

"I am impressed, it's good to see you taking some responsibility in your life, and doing the work without someone bailing you out." As she then ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, that's me mister responsibility." Ron looked around the room as Kim hugged him Shego's clothes were gone and the window was open. He just hoped Shego wasn't mad at him or anything, and he hoped she'd be back soon.

"Ah…Ron…What is this mark on your shoulder, were you bitten?"

OH shit, Ron thought.

A/N: A bit of a hanger for those Kim fic writters who do it to me. By the way there is a lot of talented writters out there. The writer, can't think of the name right now, the one who did As Bad As She Wants Me To Be, love that story, wish it would be updated. Many other, Vilians Are People Too.another great chain of stories with that one. Well please REVIEW, and have a good day.

TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo heres the next, on a roll. However they wont come this fast, work work work. Well I just hope you like and PLEAS REVIEW, also I need to know what car would best suit Shego, come people I really need your help. Also, I know people are thinking this is a Ron/Shego/Kim thing, I really wasn't planning that, I would like to know your thoughts. Kim is just going to get a big let down, then the fur flys. Thats how it might be, or not. I need INPUT. Is there romance for Kim, maybe, maybe not.

Disclaimer: yeah don't own them

**Chapter 5**

**Outside Stoppable Household**:

Shego had heard the redhead at the door just in time to grab her things and jump out the window. She waited under the window still wondering if bailing was a good idea, if she truly wanted to breakup team possible, letting Kimmie catch her. Though she found herself that now was not the time, Shego then scanned her surrounding no one was around.

Breaking into a run Shego made her way to the forest where her jet was hidden; Shego wondered if she shouldn't have changed back into her jumpsuit. The problem would be that someone might have seen her changing that included pumpkin, though her wearing only Ron's jersey wasn't much better then being naked since that was all she had on. The breeze running over her backside as she made her way back to the jet made her trek all the more exhilarating. Maybe public nudity was something she always wanted to do, she pushed the dirty thought into the back of her head.

**Stoppable Household**:

Ron was able to make Kim think the bite mark on his shoulder was done by Rufus when they had a fight over leftover nachos. He was also able, to hide the claw marks on his back with a quick shower and he quickly through on his clothes when he left the bathroom. He found Kim sitting on his bed, listening to some music, she was sitting or rather laying on his bed and could see that with the way she was laying her breasts seemed to become more noticeable. "So KP, what do you feel like doing, I'm rested, my rooms clean, and we have a sunny Saturday to enjoy." Ron doing his best not to look at his friend who was making the moment more awkward then he would have liked.

"Hhhmmm…I don't know Ron…I'm kind of comfortable here. What do you think?" Kim arched up her back and came to a semi sitting position with her head back and her chest out.

"hehehe…Well KP…truth be told…"

"hhmm…Yes Ron?"

"…Truth be told I am a little…"

"Yes Ron." Kim purred, her eyes now locking onto Ron. As some of her red hair fell down the front of her face.

"…I'm…Hungry KP, yep I am hungry. I am thinking Nacos." As he moved to turn off the stereo and scoop up Rufus and place him into his pocket.

Kim pushed back her frustration; maybe she wasn't being direct enough for Ron to get it. "Sure Ron lets go." As she stood from the bed, and followed Ron out of the room, keeping her eyes on the boy's backside. Kim thought that maybe she would have to come up with a full proof, plan for Ron to only get one idea from her subtle suggestions.

Ron found that Kim wanted to be close to him, in fact as they walked Kim had looped her arm around his and they walked like a couple, not like friends. Even while they ate Kim had made sure to sit next to him as they went over possible things to do. They had come to the agreement to go to the mall, go a little shopping, stop and play a few video games, and chat with friends.

Kim had driven them to the mall in her red sporty convertible; Ron had noticed that Kim's hand seem to miss the gear shifter and brush across his leg a few times during the drive. He couldn't help but tense up every time it happen it was like he had no control over it, though she apologized for the first few times, the others Kim seemed to be enjoying his jumpiness from the attention.

They had made it to the mall with out much trouble though Ron had to excuse himself to get a cold drink from the food court. Kim told him that she would meet him at Club Banana. When Kim entered the store she was greeted by Monique, the dark skin beauty was happy to see her Redhead friend.

"So girlfriend, what's the sitch as you would say." A small giggle escaping her mouth.

Kim sigh, "Nothing, that's the problem, I'm here with Ron, and…"

"The boy still hasn't taken the time to sample the Kim cake."

Kim blushed, "Mon." she then calmed herself, "There's the problem, I don't want him to sample I want him to take it all." The blush returning to her face, as she took a look around to make sure no one heard her.

"mmmm…Girl you got it bad, I don't see the problem. Your Kim Possible the girl who can do anything. Jumping that boy's bones shouldn't be that hard." Monique then pulled Kim to the side. "Girl if you want to start that boy on fire you need to get something from Jill's Intimate Wear."

Kim blushed she knew of the store, but found it hard to see herself go there and let alone buy something from there. "Mon…I"

"KP…There you are, oh hi Monique." The blond strolled in a soft-drink in hand and Rufus on his shoulder. "So…KP, find anything?"

"Oh Ron, We're still just looking." Kim moved to look over some pants on a rack, she then gave Monique a look that meant they would talk later.

…………………………

**Drakken's Lair:**

"Alright Dr. D, what's up?" Shego said in her usual bored tone, as she found a seat in her favorite leather chair.

"Diamonds Shego, that's what is up, I need diamonds, and lots of them."

"Shego's attention was spiked, well Dr. D, you know what they say."

"Huh…What do they say?" Drakken now looking to Shego with a confused look on his face.

Shego just sighed, with some men you have to throw the stick and fetch the stick before they know the game. "Diamonds are a girls best friend, it's about time I get some new best friends."

"Yes Shego let us plan for our little job, and than I will be that much closer to ruling the world."

…………………………..

**Ron's Dream:**

"You must accept your destiny." A young man's voice said.

"What destiny?" Ron yelled into the darkness this was different from the other dream, it was cold here empty. He could feel the spirit moving around him; sometimes it was just one sometimes it was two or three. "What is that you want?"

"I wish to help you and be your friend."

"Why?" As Ron turned his head, the spirit was now behind him.

"I know of two outcomes, the one where you win and the one where you loose." The voice was now jumping from right to left as if it was getting worked up about something. "The outcome of you winning is much safer for the world."

"I am not the hero; KP is, so you should really be talking to her about this." The voice continues movements were giving him a head ache.

"Then the life of the Celestial Jade Princess must mean nothing to you." As the darkness cleared and there in front of Ron laid the body of Shego in the kimono, but she looked beaten and was not moving.

"Shego!" Ron yelled as he moved to the body, she was so cold, and she looked as if she had lost a battle. The anger raged from him, the darkness seemed to move back from him. "Are you threatening me?"

"No…but this is what will come to pass if you do not face your destiny."

The body of Shego then disappeared, "…How will I know what this destiny is if you won't tell me."

"In time, you are not ready to see every thing, but you now know that it is coming. Until that time comes follow your heart, it is your greatest strength."

"What does that mean?" Ron now feeling really confused.

"In…time…"

………………..

"Why?" Ron shot up from his bed, as he yelled out that last part. He was sweating profusely, and Rufus had come to see what was the matter. Ron just patted the little guy on the head and went to the bathroom for a drink of water. "It felt so real." Ron told himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked down to his little mole rat friend, "Rufus man if this keeps going on I going to need to see a head shrink. I don't know maybe I should talk to someone about this."

Ron moved back to his bed and got back under the covers, "I can't tell Kim about it, I mean Shego is in it, she'll be freaked out, and I can't tell Shego. We have just started this thing I don't want her to think I am some kind of head case. Oh buddy what should I do." Ron looked to his friend to find Rufus had already fallen asleep again, "Thanks buddy." Ron just pulled the covers over his head and tried to get some more sleep.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, as for the dreams the build into something, but like I said its going to be a while. Who's the voice friend or foe.

TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here is another chapter I hope you like it, I was tired of cleaning so I work on it. I so just like to put my work off until someone yells at me, I think there is a work for that. Hehehehe. Anyways PLEAS READ AND REVIEW.

Oh yes those of you who review and give their input, you all rock thanks. I'd also like to thank those who gave their thoughts on what type of car Shego drives. Why did ask this of you, well I am not a car person, if it gets me from point A to B without burning through my wallet in the precess I am happy. I can worry about a big bad ass car when I make my millions and gas isn't a issue.

Oh I love the Dream world I live in...hehehe

Disclaimer: don't own them..blah blah blah

Question: who out there thinks there should be a Kingdom hearts anime series? and I not talk about something by pixar, I am talking 2D with only 3D assistance. Sorry I been into this game far to much

**Chapter 6**

**Possible Household**

Kim looked at herself in the mirror, red was not her color when it came to a panty and bra set, she just looked to red. She twisted and turned making sure she got a good look at all the angles of how she looked in her underwear. Kim had spent the better part of the morning going through her panties and bras to see if she had anything that would knock Ron's socks off. Kim had found that black and purple seemed to work for her, though she really didn't have anything special in that type of color. With aloud sigh she sat on her bed, "It looks like I'll have to take Monique's advice and go to Jill's Intimate Wear, maybe I can get her to come with me."

"Beep…Beep…Bow…Beep" as the kimunicator went off.

Kim quickly grabbed her robe, and then answered the Kimunicator, "Go Wade."

"Kim we have a hit on the site, it looks like Drakken and Shego are hitting jewelry stores in Upperton."

"It seems a little well, old hack for Drakken to be doing normal robbing."

"Who knows, but they just set off a silent alarm for Bobby Bling the Diamond King."

"Our ride?"

"Picked up Ron, and is heading for you, be there in less then 5 minutes."

"Please and thank you, Kim out."

Kim quickly through on her mission clothes, leaving the red thong and matching bra on, when she was finished putting her shoes on she could hear a chopper outside her house. Kim found a police chopper waiting for her with Ron already on board giving her the thumbs up as he sat in the co-pilot seat, with a look that said volumes on how much he was enjoying himself. She climbed aboard, greeted the pilot and they were off.

About 5 minutes later the chopper touched down outside Bobby Bling's store, she was greeted by the chief of police and a very flustered Bobby. "So what's the sitch."

"Well Miss Possible, it looks like the villains are still in there. They have sealed themselves in and they have hostages."

"Alright Chief, Ron and I will go in through the vents and take a look around. We'll give you the word when you and your men can move in."

"Sure thing Miss Possible, are you sure you don't need any more assistance?" As the Chief looked to the two young teens, feeling guilty that it was safer to have these two disarm the situation, before he and his men could move in.

"We'll be fine, just be ready to move in once we give you the signal, Shego and Drakken are sneaky and will most likely run at the first chance things go bad for them."

"No problem Miss Possible, we'll be ready."

With that the two teens moved to the side of the building and used grappling hook-guns to get to the top, it was surprising to see Ron get to the roof without loosing his pants this time. They found a vent hatch that would serve their needs nicely as Kim cut through it with her laser lipstick, and they both proceeded in. They made there way through the duct system, until they came upon a vent in which they could here Drakken's ranting.

"Nope, nope, ah here's a good one, nope, nope, nope, this is a keeper."

Kim and Ron could see the set up, Drakken had two henchmen helping him collect the jewels that met his approval and there were six more watching a total of ten hostages, and then there was Shego who was dress like a villain queen in several diamond sets of jewelry this included; pairs diamond necklaces, with rings and bracelets covering her arms, and to top it off and emerald and diamond tiara. "Okay Ron quietly we will sneak out of the vent take out the henchmen by the hostages first and then we can deal with Drakken and Shego."

"Got it KP." Ron had to inwardly sigh at how beautiful Shego looked decked out in all that jewelry. "…She is a princess…"

"Ron…! You can look at Shego's assets later when we have defeated them." Kim was a bit miffed that Ron was scoping Shego out and not her. Yes Shego had a nice body, but so did she, and plus she's the bad guy here.

That's when the venting they were in burned away with green fire as the two heroes fell to the floor. "Well, well, well, Kimmie are you here looking for a little bling to take the boys attention off of that flat chest of yours or are you helping the cleaning staff dust the vents."

Kim's face turned red as she was taken back by the comment of her breast and moved to place her hands on the front of her chest as if to defend her against Shego's banter. "At least mine are natural and not implants."

Shego's face twisted in rage, "Fake, fake, their more real then yours are pumpkin, here take a closer look." As Shego flew at Kim with a whirled wind of kicks and punches, as the two women were locked in fierce combat.

Ron was to his feet only to hear Drakken yell to his henchmen to grab quote buffoon, and tie him up. Ron turned to see four of the six henchmen coming for him, "Not good…KP HELP!..." As Ron did what he was best at, being a distraction, he moved to keep out of the henchmen's grasp.

"Ron!" Kim gasped as delivered a kick to Shego's midsection that sent her over a display case, Kim then made a mad dash and with a quick jump she made a flying tackle into the four henchmen chasing Ron.

"Thanks KP."

"Just help the hostages, and get this place open."

"No problem KP…" Was all Ron could get out as he felt a set of powerful, but still female arms grapple him, as his arms were pulled back and locked in Shego's one handed grip, as her other hand reached around his chest and pulled him close to her.

"Hello…Stoppable, what should I do with you now?" Shego whispered as her gripped tightened and she put her lips to his ear.

"hehehe…Shego…" Ron wasn't sure if he should be scared for his life or be turned on by this, and was surprised to find himself lean toward the second option.

"I've been thinking of you all day." Shego purred into Ron's ear, as she then moved her mouth to the base of his neck and with her tongue she licked from the there to just behind his ear. "mmm…I could eat you all up Stoppable, but we can talk about that later. Near the front door is the controls to open the shutter doors, I can see that Drakken is grabbing what he can and is making it to the back. I love to stay and roll around a bit with you, but work first play…aufff" was all Shego could say as Kim landed a kick to Shego's thigh, forcing her to loosen her grip on Ron as they both fell away from each other.

"Shego, don't you dare hurt Ron." As Kim was back on the attack with kicks and punches to Shego.

"Bitch!" Shego spat back at Kim, as she engaged Kim with an equal level of fierceness, the two women each exchanging blows.

Ron was back on his feet, looking around Shego was right Drakken and two of the eight henchmen were grabbing the goods and making for the back. The other six henchmen were down and out. The hostages were squealing for help from their bound positions on the floor, Ron moved to the front door and worked the shutters that kept this place locked down. He found them simple enough and with a push of a few buttons he her the sound of the shutters start to open.

Kim and Shego both traded blows with one another, "So Kimmie did I hit a nerve when I was groping Stoppable back there. Don't tell me I was doing what you only wished you could do."

"Shego you don't have the right to think of Ron like that, he's too good for a sleazy whore like you." She said with a vicious look in her eyes, "Besides, I'd have more of a chance with him then you ever could, men like the nice girl, not the tramp that they know has been around the block a few times."

Shego's eyes were a flame with anger, as her attacks became more dangerous as the flames on her hands burned brighter then either of them had seen. "Lets see how good you really are?" Shego said as she got through Kim's defenses and with a glowing finger, she slit her shirt in two, as both halves fell away to reveal the red lacy see through bra Kim was wearing.

A deep blush crossed Kim's face as she covered her chest as the burning remains of her shirt fell away and became ash. "Shego you bitch!"

A smile crossed Shego's face, "I can see your not as nice a girl as you want us all to believe, that makes you think." With Kim's mind taken out of the fight, Shego gave Kim a kick to the midsection that folded her up and sent her flying. Shego then grabbed her own bag of jewels and made a dash for Drakken's invisible hover car in the back.

Kim was brought back from the darkness from Ron calling her name, she found herself looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. "…Ron…"

"I am here KP, how are you."

Kim's head was pounding and felt like she'd picked a fight with a bus and lost. "I'll be okay, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah KP, the hostages are fine and we got six of Drakken's Henchmen, though Drakken, Shego, and the rest got away."

Kim tried to stand, and felt Ron keep her from rising, "Ron please I can stand its okay." With help Kim was brought back up to her feet, she could see Ron's face look really red, and she felt cold. That's when it hit her, Kim quickly went to covering her chest, "RON!"

"Ah..ur…Sorry KP, um wait." Ron then went about removing his shirt, and handing it to Kim.

Kim took the shirt and turned Ron around and used him as a shield as she dressed herself in his shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem KP, listen we have to make a statement to the police, if you don't feel up to it I can."

"No Ron I can handle it, lets do this thing and try to figure out what they took."

"Do you think this was more then just about money."

"I don't know, well have to wait and see."

……………………………..

**Drakken's Lair:**

"hahaha…We've done it, we complete the second part." Drakken sang the words as he danced around.

"Great Dr. D, if you don't mind I am going to take a hot bath and get some rest." Shego said feeling very tired and drained from today's activities.

"ahah…Shego, I was going to break out the coco-moo, and get this party started old school."

Shego put up a hand, "Sorry Dr. D, partying with you is not in my contract." With that Shego walked out of the room, from a very disappointed Drakken.

……………

After a hot bath, Shego slipped into bed, feeling to tire to even put on another pair of panties, though soon she found her self tossing and turning in the bed. With a frustrated sigh, Shego got up from her bed and moved to her closet, there she found what she was looking for. She climbed back into bed and gripped the old red jersey to her, taking in the smell of its owner, "Oh Ron what are you doing to me." With that said Shego found herself drifting into the embrace of her dream.

……………………

**Shego's Dream:**

Shego looked around and found herself standing in a traditional oriental dojo, the smell of wood, paper, leather mats, and sweat made it seem to real. She looked down at herself to see that she was dressed in a traditional martial arts training outfit, though the color was green with black trim. Shego also found that her hair had been braided in the back, she gripped the braid to find a black and green silk ribbon decorated the end. This all felt to real, the smell of this place, the feel, and even the look was way to real, what next a dual with a group of fighting monks, Shego thought to herself. That's when she was aware that she wasn't alone.

"I am ready to take you up on the offer of teaching me your fighting technique." Came a all to familiar voice

A/N: HAHAHA...yeah for those of you who are writting KP stories that leave me with cliff hangers. No I not trying being an ass, its all in my genetics, though I swear I come from some other plane. These people can't be my real family... anyways I wish all of you good days or nights or what ever...good carma all around.

TTFN


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here is the next chapter, I am sorry if the next few chapters take a little bit, but I want to work on a few other stories. I've let my orginal story just sit there, I like to work out a few chapters there and well I have been getting over cold. Summer colds suck. Anyways I like to thank all those who wrote ideas about Shego's car. Please everyone READ AND REVIEW, you thoughts keep me writting and I know that sounds sappy but I like the support.

Well I wish the best to all writers out there and readers.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, enough said

**Chapter 7**

**Shego's Dream:**

Shego looked at Ron, he was dressed much the same as her except his outfit was mostly black with gold trim. His eyes were focused on her, there was that spark of life in his eyes that Shego had seen so many times when Ron stood up to the challenge. "Ron what is going on here, where are we?"

Ron looked at her with that unmistakable look of confusion that gave off childhood innocence. "My princess I am here to prove my love for you. I want us to stand together, so that no force will keep us from our happiness."

Now it was Shego's turn to look dumbfounded, "What?..." Shego then pulled her self together, this couldn't be real and what was this princess talk, "Okay Stoppable what with this princess talk, the only person who gets called princess is when I am teasing Kimmie."

Ron had dropped his fighter's stance and move towards Shego, "Are you okay my love?"

Shego could feel her cheeks growing warm; again he used that word love. As for fantasies go this would not be her first choice, I mean sure Ron could be in it, but she always hoped for a sunny beach. She could be working on her tan; Ron could be rubbing the sun screen into her. She snapped back to the here and now to find Ron pressing his forehead to hers.

"You don't feel warm, but your face is flush, maybe we should stop for the day and have the servants summon the healer to take a look at you."

This dream was weird enough she didn't need to be poked or prodded by an imaginary doctor no matter how good it might feel. "No…I am fine we can continue."

Ron just looked at her and nodded, "If that is your wish my princess." He then moved to his original spot and took his fighter's stance. "I am ready."

Shego sighed, well there could be worst dreams then this, and rolling around with Stoppable on the mats didn't sound too bad. Shego also took her fighting stance, and she started to circle Ron his movement followed her, then like a released spring she struck with a flurry of punches to his head and mid section, and she followed up with a few kicks to his legs trying to take his balance away.

Ron's response was to flip away when it soon became clear he needed to think about this a little more. He had gotten about fifteen feet away, and was back in his fighting stance waiting to see what her reaction. Shego just stood there, "I will not loose." Ron said as he made a charge to Shego sending out his own combination of kicks and punches.

Shego evaded but found this Ron was focused he had a fighter spirit that Shego had only seen when Ron was in a real tight spot and Kim wasn't there to save him. Now he had control over that power and seemed to be using it. "You're improving."

"Thank you, my princess, but you know if it wasn't for you I would never have been able to stand up to the darkness." As he continued his series of kicks and punches as they fight looked to be more of a dance of two skilled fighters.

"I see that, but tell me why do you call me princess?" Shego asked not loosing her own focus as she continued to attack, defend, and counter attack.

The question though had stunned Ron and for a second his guard was dropped and Shego exploited it with a palm strikes to his chest to move him back a foot, she then followed up with a side kick to the gut which folded Ron up and sent him down to the mat.

Ron coughed out the air had been knocked out of him, "That was a low blow, Shego." As Shego feeling a bit of concern for this dream Ron she moved to him extending her hand to him, which Ron took but then with a quick sweeping kick knocked Shego's legs from out from under her. Shego gave a squeak in protest as her mistake had been realized all too late and Ron had moved over her and he pinned her body with his.

"That was a bit under handed of you." Shego purred she liked having his warm body against hers, because this dream felt so real. "Well are you going to answer my question?"

Ron looked a little confused, but decided to play along, "If you promise me a kiss for telling you, then I will."

Shego nodded, as she relaxed under his body and enjoyed the closeness.

"You are the Celestial Jade Princess, you are…."

Every thing started to go black, as her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her alarm clock, with a glowing fist the alarm clock was no more. "FUCK…always when it is getting good this happens." Shego sat up from the bed, trying her best to hold on to the dream even though most of it was disappearing into the light of morning. "The Celestial Jade Princess huh, well that doesn't sound too bad." She then stretched her body, Shego felt something in her hand and looked to find she was still holding Ron's jersey. "What does it mean?" Moving from the bed she went to her closet to put the shirt away, though she knew it would be safer if she returned it soon, but for right now there should be no trouble. "Shower, breakfast, see what Drakken is up to, and remind him it's Sunday and I don't work on Sunday." Shego found herself humming to herself while she was in the shower, for some reason she felt different.

………………………………

**Stoppable Household: Sunday Morning**

"Morning dear." Ron's mother greeted her son, for some reason Ronald looked much more awake and ready to face the day. As he had made breakfast for both his father and her, before they had gotten up. "Ronald are you feeling okay?"

"No worries mom, Ron is doing A-okay." I feel alive today and like you said I am going to enjoy this day.

"Do you have plans with Kim today?"

Ron shrugged, "Not sure, KP was a bit miffed that Drakken and Shego got away last night." Deep down Ron was grateful that Shego did get away; a relationship behind bars would be a problem. "I thought I'd go out, play some video games at the mall, you know stuff like that."

"Ronald have you thought about what you would like for your birthday."

Ron looked surprised for a second, "Oh yeah…I almost forgot that's this coming Saturday isn't it."

"Well your father and I thought a party here would be wonderful, you know family, friends that kind of stuff."

Ron shuddered at the thought of some of the family members that would be here, "Well mom…what ever you feel is best. Just tell me if you need help with the cooking."

"I will dear you just tell me if you come up with any ideas for your present."

Ron bent down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, she was a wonderful woman but sometimes his parents just didn't understand him. "I am heading out now, come on Rufus." The naked mole rat rolled up a pancake into a tube shape and then swallowed the whole thing, before running off and climbing into Ron's pocket.

…………………..

**Drakken's Lair: Sunday**

"Come on Shego be reasonable, I know its Sunday, but can't we just spend sometime together." The blue faced villain pleaded.

"Drakken you made me work on a perfect Saturday night and now you want me, to do the same thing on a Sunday." Shego was now getting angery.

"No, I just want someone to listen to my new plan to take over the world." Drakken's pleading now up a level.

"Listen Dr. D, I want to enjoy myself a bit, I'm leaving for the day and I won't be back until tomorrow. GOT IT!" Her hands now glowing with its green fire, "Take the henchmen bowling or something."

Drakken just nodded like a little puppy.

Shego left Drakken's lab and went to her room, she changed into a pair of jeans and a green silk blouse. And then packed a few things in a small duffel bag and made her way to the hanger. Though all the henchmen got out of her way as she walk they couldn't help but take a second look at Shego, she walked more like a woman than the super villain she was.

Shego made it to the hanger and went to a small corner out of the way of the other more bulky vehicles Drakken had. She reached out and removed the green car cover; it was done like a child opening a Christmas present, under the cover was a 1969 Ford Mustang, it was mostly black with green decaling put on the body. Shego ran a finger along the body of the car as she made her way to the driver's side, "Mommy missed you, let's say we have some fun today." Shego opened the door and slipped in, placed her bag in the back, and then started the engine as the Mustang roared to life. This got the attention of everyone in the hanger; Shego pushed a button on the control pad on the visor as the hanger doors opened. She then slipped on a pair of sunglasses; Shego revved the engine and put it into gear as the car tore forward. Henchmen and sintho drones jumped out of the way as the Mustang flew out of the hanger like a bat out of hell. Now Shego just needed to find some fun.

……………………

**Near Stoppable Household:**

Kim was driving to Ron's house to see what he might be up to, when a black Mustang came around a corner cutting Kim off. She had to swerve to miss the Mustang as it missed Kim's car by inches, and kept going down the road not even slowing. Kim looked back to see that the car was already rounding another corner and was gone, Kim cursed under her breath some people should never be given a license to drive. However she did make it to Ron's house feeling still a little pissed about the carelessness of some drivers, Kim let her self in as she was greeted by Ron's mother. "Oh Mrs. Stoppable is Ron home?"

"I am sorry dear he left a little while ago to play video games at the mall I think." As Mary put a finger to her lips as she thought, "Oh yes a rather beautiful young woman came to the door also looking for Ronald, she said she wanted to thank him for some help that Team Possible did for her, I told her that he had left for the mall. By the way dear, do you know what Ronald would like for his birthday?"

"What was that?"

"You wouldn't happen to know…"

"No, who was this woman?"

"Oh yes, I am afraid I'd never seen her before, she seemed very nice and had a very beautiful car. By the looks of her and what she was driving I am sure she was someone famous, maybe an actress or singer."

"Could you describe her?"

"Oh I am sorry dear, I am afraid I had other things on my mind and our conversation was very short. I mean you did just miss her by a few minutes, her car was black and very nice."

Kim cursed to herself it had to be that jerk in the Ford Mustang, "Thank you Mrs. Stoppable, and I am sorry I haven't even figured out a gift for Ron, but if I think of something I'll tell you."

"Thank you dear." She then turned back to the kitchen.

Kim left Ron's house, okay she thought we saved many famous people but in most cases Ron is usually forgotten and they seem to only remember me. She then got back in her car and pulled out, Kim was pretty sure she knew which direction Ron would take to the Mall.

…………………

**Middleton Mall:**

Ron had just parked his scooter, and was taking yet another long look at it, "You know Rufus this is a piece of junk, maybe I should see if my parents would help me upgrade." Ron and Rufus were broken from their train of thoughts when there was the screeching of tires, as they found a Ford Mustang had pulled up along side of him.

The car window slid down, Shego leaned out letting her sunglasses drift down her nose, "Hello little boy, can I intrest you in a ride." Her smile showed her perfect white teeth, and green eyes seemed to glow.

"Well…I don't know will there be candy involved also?" He was returning her smile as he moved up to the car.

"Come with me and find out."

"Boo-yeah." Ron moved around the car and slid into the passenger seat, Shego was there to greet him with a kiss. When the kiss was broken the 1969 black and green Ford Mustang shot down and out of the parking ramp. Any who witnessed the car tear out of the parking ramp could hear the panic yelling of one Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat pet.

A/N: I know there really hasn't been much for Ron/Shego time but thats how it is sometimes, the story can always be about sex but don't worry more of that to come. And Kim goes detective to find out whats with Ron. I sorry if I am making Kim look like a control freak or a bitch, but I think when her inner circle of her life gets messed with she has a hard time dealing with it. I don't know that just a thought.

Well Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also this chapter and the other have more adult content. Well just trying to build up Shego/Ron relationship. So please read and review, input is always welcome, it lets me know people like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, etc etc

**Chapter 8**

**Shego's Car**

The trip from Middleton to Upperton was a blur to Ron and Rufus, the mole rat had fainted soon after leaving the mall when Shego's car made a daring pass between two on coming transit buses. Whether it was a level of shock or fear Ron had lost the ability to scream for his life, about the time Rufus passed out. All he could do was watch as the Mustang race through the streets, surprisingly Shego was getting every green light, Ron would later find out one of Drakken's devices for beating rush hour traffic. Shego only slowed when they approached a rather tall building which Ron wasn't sure whether it was a high end hotel or ritzy apartments all he knew is that Shego was pulling into the basement parking ramp, with a short and far to fast trek through the parking garage Shego parked the car.

"Well we're here, everyone out." Shego said a smile on her face; she looked to have enjoyed her Sunday drive. She turned to look at the frozen look on Ron's face, "Aaaahhhh…Poor Ronnie." Shego purred as she leaned over and kissed the young hero, this seemed to work as Ron recovered quickly.

"…It's over?"

"Come on Ron, there are better places to be then a parking garage, and more private." Shego said as a grin crossed her face. "One more you call me Sheilla when were out in public. I am not really Shego when I am not doing the bad girl thing."

"Sure…Sheilla I guess the name Shego might raise to many red flags." Ron scooped up Rufus and put him in his pocket and got out of the car. He had to hurry to catch up with Sheilla as she was moving toward the building entrance, though Ron did catch Sheilla's license plate on the Mustang it read "_She Gos_" all Ron could do was smile.

They both entered the building, Sheilla just waved to the door's security guard, "Hey Jim."

"Hello Ms. Golon, and welcome home." The guard said as he gave a greeting wave to Sheilla.

They entered the elevator, Sheilla put a key in a whole marked penthouse and away the elevator went. The elevator opened to a small lobby area with a set of double doors right across from them. Sheilla swiped a card into one of the doors a series of unlocking noises were heard as she then opened the door, "Welcome to my home, please come in and make yourself at home Ron."

Ron looked around the place was nice, like most of Shego's things the place had a black and green theme. From the marble entry way it stepped down to beautiful hard wood flooring that made up what Ron could seem most of the penthouse. Everything was open very open showing that Shego did not like cramped spaces. The living area had a large green and black oriental rug that had a leather L shaped couch with a few leather easy chairs set near it all of them were set in a way that would allow anyone easy sight of the 64" plasma screen TV set into the wall. Ron moved from the living room to the dinning area, which would take him to the kitchen, and what a kitchen, it was set with green tiling with black counter tops, and even if it was in Shego's style Ron liked it. This kitchen was professionally set up as if all it needed was the TV crew to start shooting "_Cooking with Shego_", Ron laughed to himself. The place also had three bed rooms two on the first level and a third with Ron guessed to be the master bed room that was lead there by a small stair case. He had seen Shego move up there so he thought he finish his tour of the first level he found a small study with a small library and impressive old fashion oak desk, the last room he found was what Ron figured to be Shego's work out room. It had weights, treadmill, work out mats, and a punching bag with what looked like an old beaten picture of Kim. Ron frowned; he wished that Kim and Shego would hopefully come to some state of a neutral relationship. Ron then found the preverbal back yard, though it was enclosed by glass walls and roof, from what he could see about half of it opened up for the nicer weather when one wanted to. Ron moved to the railing of the penthouse and looked out, the view took his breath away from this building he swear he could almost see Lowerton, "Man this is such a view I feel so free."

"That's how I feel every time I look out from here."

Ron turned to see Shego in a black and green kimono, a flash back from his dream it him and he had to keep himself from calling her the Celestial Jade Princess. "You look beautiful Shego." Ron's eyes soaking up every detail of her being, she seem to be a bit shy and moved to stand close to him so he had to focus on her face.

"You didn't think I lived in those lairs all the time did you?" Shego's voice took a tone of amusement, as she moved closer to him and allowed him to put an arm around her.

"No, of course not but this place looks I don't know pricy."

"Well, yes and no, first off yes Drakken pay's me well, but lets face it Drakken's chances of getting the world is going to be slim at best and he's not getting any younger. So thanks to Drakken and other jobs I've done, I managed to set up investments for myself, after all I am not all punchs and back flips. This girl's got a brain, and I've put it to good use, so working now is not that much of an issue."

"Then why do you do it?"

Shego smiled at Ron and then looked out to the city, "For one thing its exciting; I get to fight, play with things that normal people wouldn't ever dream of, see the world, and there is this one guy who keep showing up that I can't get enough of." She turned back to Ron and before he could make a comment her lips found his, and they shared a passionate kiss Ron's tongued touched her lips and she allowed him entry. The kiss ended when the two felt they needed a bit more air.

They moved away from the railing and walked along the pool back towards the apartment, "So did that kiss get Shego wet at all?" Ron asked a grin found its way on to his face, as Shego stopped in her tracks.

"Ron…" Shego turned to face him, as she leaned in close to his ear and spoke in a sultry voice, "A little, but I think you are more wet then me."

A questioning look crossed Ron's face for a second before Shego pushed him into the pool, falling in with a large splash. Both Ron and Rufus were in a state of shock from the unexpected bath, the little mole rat pedaled out of the pool climbed the edge and stood before Shego squeaking up a storm.

Shego bent down and picked up the wet mole rat, "Sorry Rufus, tell you what you can help yourself to the cheese in the fridge." Rufus gave Shego the thumbs up and made a mad naked mole rat dash for the kitchen.

"Well what do I get; I mean you did push both of us in here."

Shego walked along the side of the pool back towards the apartment, "Well…" She stopped near the end of the pool, as if putting some real thought into what Ron said. "If you get out I'll towel you off myself." She purred.

Ron brightened right up as he moved to the steps that led out of the pool, when he feinted a trip. Shego not thinking moved to see if he was alright, and extended a hand to him to help Ron to his feet. When Ron grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into the water with him, there was a "eep" from Shego as she fell back into the pool with Ron.

Ron came to the surface, laughing for a second until he saw Shego, the kimono had billowed out revealing that Shego had not been wearing anything under it.

"Stoppable…" Shego yelled in a mock anger as she dunked his head under the water, Shego might have rethought that out since Ron could now see all Shego had to offer under the water. Ron took this chance to move up to Shego and moved his hands up and down her lower half of her body. This sent a wave of shivers up and down her body, as she panted out, "Rooonnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……" As Shego could feel Ron's hand on her womanhood stroking it gently, all she could do was to finish removing her clothing and let it drift away, because she had no plans on stopping him.

Ron returned to the surface to take a breath of air, while he might have stopped to get a breath his hands continued his work to bring Shego to her first orgasm of the night. No sooner had he taken his breath that Shego pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing in delight to the pleasure, as Ron stuck one of his fingers into her while he used his thumb to stimulate her clit.

Shego, moaned out her pleasure as her first orgasm hit, she found herself just going limp in Ron's arms as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The only sound was the water lapping against the sides of the pool, "Shego are you okay?"

She stirred from his embrace, "hhhhmmm…oh yes…" Her lips finding Ron's ear as she worked her lips around it. "Now we can take this water sport up a notch."

"Sure, what do you have in mind Shego?"

"Well…" Shego arms moved like lightening as dove under the water and grabbed onto his pants, and just like that Ron was turned up side down. His pants being stripped from him as if they were on fire, as Ron did his best to get back to the surface for a breath.

Returning to the surface after having his pants, boxers and socks removed faster then he could do himself, "hhhuuuu…Shego…need…air."

Her eyes fell upon him and with a quick kiss, she then threw off his shirt, and their wet bodies embraced in an unbreakable lock of lovers. Ron found the ease at which they could move around the pool to be a new concept to be added to his growing list of places one could enjoy sex. Shego broke their kissing and body rubbing, to slide down Ron's body to his manhood. Ron could feel her lips on his member and the change in heat as her mouth took his full length. While Shego's mouth worked on his member he could feel her hands go to work on his balls, this was soon becoming more then he could handle.

As if she could read his mind she moved away from him this was both a bit of a let down to Ron. His flame of passion burn with such desire he wished for more, Shego surfaced from the pool her long black hair clinging to her body. "Come and catch me Ron." As she moved away from him, not fast but at a pace that he would have to move in order to get what he wanted. Ron swam to her and trapped her in a corner of the pool, "Oh, Ron please I need you now."

Ron not needing anymore of an invitation allowed Shego's legs to wrap around him and pull him in to her. When Ron penetrated her there was a loud gasp from them both, as Ron began to move in a pace that was like the ocean waves crashing on to shore of the beach. Shego moved from the corner to lean against him allowing for maximum contact between their bodies. The noises from the pool were a clear indication of how close they both were to climax.

"Oh…Shego…I am." Ron panted

"Yes, Ron I want all of you. Please don't stop, I want us to be together, I don't want this feeling to end." As Shego reached her climax first, which sent a shock wave of spasms through her body with is what pushed Ron over the edge as he released into Shego. Losing energy they both drifted back to the shallow end of the pool, finally coming to a rest at the steps of the pool. What felt like a long moment they just laid there Shego resting her head on Ron's chest.

"That was wonderful; pools are on the list of great places to have sex." Ron finally said

"Yeah, I don't think I've had this much fun in this pool."

"So when does the pool boy come back to clean?"

That comment got a jab from Shego as she poked Ron in the ribs, Ron's response was to chuckle to his comment, a shiver ran through both their bodies, since their activities had stopped they had cooled down and both were feeling a little chill.

Shego rubbed Ron's chest, "I am thinking a nice HOT shower, so do you think you can wash my back." She purred.

"hhhhmmm…Well, I think that sounds like a good idea to me. Lets go see how steamy we can make that bathroom."

The too moved from the pool and walked back inside, the breeze from the open pool made the walk back all the eager to get into that shower.

………………………………

**Middleton Mall**

This was truly frustrating, she had found Ron's scooter in the malls parking ramp. However there was no sign of Ron in the mall at all, she had done a complete scan of all Ron's haunts in the mall and had come up with nothing. She had even stopped by to see if Monique had seen him, it was a long shot but she had not seen Ron since the last time they had stopped in. A thousand possibilities race through her head, all of them were not good, she was now wondering if some one had kidnapped Ron it was one of her possibilities. Pulling out her kimuncator, she called Wade.

"Wade, I think we have a problem."

A/N: So there it is tell me what you think, please review. The next chapters will have to do with Ron/Shego and their building relationship. Also kim one woman man hunt. Well please review, not much to say very tired.

TTFN


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile, well I enjoying this I feel I am getting some drama out and I love the drama. Don't worry there will be more action, as the story moves on. Well I hope people are enjoying this story I am doing my best, I also been playing with other story ideas, but I am sticking to my guns until the ink runs out. Well please every one Please Read and Review, I like to hear what people say.

**Stupid Comment:** Is it me or does it seem most of these M stories are writen by guys, well does this mean guys have more of a perverted minds or what? like I said a stupid comment Please don't take anything I say the wrong way, I just like to make my comments.

Well Please Enjoy and REVIEW...Sniff...Sniff...Please

Disclaimer: Don't own them etc, etc, etc

**Chapter 9**

**Middleton Mall**

"Kim, I don't know about this. If there had been some sort of trouble don't you think someone would have stepped forward? I mean the people you're used to dealing with do often stand out in a crowd." Wade said, while he was trying to keep Kim from going off the deep end on this Ron search.

The teen hero just narrowed her eyes at the boy genius, "WADE…"

Wade flinched under Kim's dominating stare, "Alright, let me pull up any security video I can find."

"Please and thank you." Kim said in her cute girl voice. Kim then made her way to the food court to get something to drink she needed something to cool herself down she was feeling a little tweaked at what had been going on.

………………………

**Wade's Bed Room**

It only took a few minutes for Wade to look through the video footage that he believed would hold the key to Ron's vanishing act. He soon found the footage of Ron pulling into the mall's parking ramp, and a moment later a black Ford Mustang pulled close to him. It looked like Ron was surprised, but then his attitude changed as he seemed to be exchanging pleasantries with whom ever was in the car. Wade was surprised when Ron then ran around the other side of the Mustang and got in. Wade had to run through the rest of the cameras looking for a hint of who this mystery driver was, as the car ripped out of the ramp faster then the posted limit and made a break for the open road. Wade then pulled up any info on the car he could; it was unfortunate that he was unable to get a clear picture of the driver or the license plate. But he was right there were reports of a 1969 Ford Mustang making its way up to Upperton, however there was no luck in the police catching it because every time they got to where they heard it was sighted it had already gone.

"Well at least we know Ron went willing I think."

……………………….

**Middleton Mall**

"Bee Bee Bow Bee"

Kim picked up the Kimunicator, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well Kim I found something but I am afraid it's not much." As Wade sent the video he had pieced together to show what happened to Ron. "And I am sorry to say that the police have nothing on the location of this car."

"Wade, you still have the tracking chip in Ron, right." Kim asked her voice showing her frustration at what was happening. "I need to know if you have a signal."

"Well Kim I tried that, and Ron must be near a strange power source because there is some unknown energy which is throwing off the reading. So I can't get a definite lock, the best I can do is get you within a mile radius search area."

"Okay Wade give me what you got, I'll take it from there. After all I am Kim Possible and anything is possible with a Possible."

"Okay Kim I've up loaded a map for you, I'll try to see what I can do to clean up this interference."

"Thanks Wade and you rock." Kim then took a look at the digital map that was shown on the Kimunicator, and made a mental note of where to start looking. She was sure Ron was in trouble, and she knew he needed her.

…………………………………….

**Shego's Apartment**

"Aaaahhhh…ah…ah…ah Ron please don't stop." Shego could feel the water run over Ron and her, this felt good. She kept her grip on the hand rail of the shower, while yet another orgasm hit her. Ron's hands on her hips as he was driving himself into her, this was sending Shego into a blissful state of being. The speed of Ron's thrusts quickened as she could feel Ron's body slapping against her ass, then she felt him stiffen and yet another sensation of Ron releasing into her, it felt warm and comforting like the hot water thatrolled over their bodies. Ron withdrew himself from her and leaned up against the wall of the shower; Shego then bent herself back up and turned to face Ron. He had his eye's closed and was letting the water from one of the multiple shower heads wash over him. She made her way to him and leaned into his body, resting her head against him. His arms wrapped around her and held her in his embrace, there they stood letting the water wash over their bodies.

"I am glad you went for the larger shower, it makes this a lot easier."

"Yeah girls got to have room to really stretch out when relaxing and get clean." Shego purred as she rubbed her head into Ron's neck, "You mind washing my back, I just don't want to move."

Ron smiled who could refuse a request like that; he grabbed the body wash and a green loofa next to him. Then he went about the task of washing Shego's back while she clung to him. It was a challenge, but Ron thought he was up for it. It didn't take him long to get Shego's back, she then flipped around and lean her soapy body up against his front letting her head still rest on his shoulder.

"Now the front, and don't miss a spot."

Ron could feel a blush cross his face, as he went to work on Shego's front taking extra care to make sure her breasts were well scrubbed. Once he was finished she reluctantly moved away and stood be for him, the soap seemed to slide down her body like a living creature.

"Well you're not done yet my legs if you please." Shego was enjoying this, never had she been treated like this, she would have to remember to take more showers with Ron.

Ron only response was his dopy grin, as he kneeled before and went about finishing his work. With such a close view of Shego's lower half he realized that Shego had shaved the carpet off, which allowed Ron a wonderful view of her womanhood. He found himself taking great care when it came to washing that part, who ever said Ron Stoppable wasn't thorough. His work had not gone unappreciated, as Shego let out throaty groans, as she went about washing his hair. Ron just hoped his scalp would be able to hold up to Shego's scrubbing nails. Once he was finished they both stepped away from each other and rinsed under two of the three shower heads.

Ron had just gotten the rest of the soap out of his eyes when he felt Shego's presence behind him, "Well now that I am washed up its your turn."

'Yes life was good.' Was the thought that ran through his mind, as Shego went to work on him.

…………………………….

**Down town Upperton**

Kim was on a frantic man hunt for Ron this was going beyond inconvenient and was now moving her into the anger levels. She wanted answers and was willing to get them by any means necessary, who was this mystery person and what did they want with Ron. Since when has Ron had the time to run around and meet new people that she hasn't at least been given some introduction to? This place also wasn't much of a place that would interest Ron; most of these buildings were office and a physical sign of corporate America. Though Kim did find something a High End apartment, hotel and convention center building, the name of the place was the Golon Tower. It was an unlikely place to find Ron, but she was running out of places to check, she found a spot in the visitor parking lot and proceeded in. The place was nice five stars all the way; she made her way to the counter, to see if she could get some help. A middle aged man was typing something into a computer, he looked human but his actions were not, he moved more like a machine than a human.

He looked at her his eyes hard and cold, "How may I…Help you child."

Kim felt a little put off by the comment, but put up a friendly front. "Hello sir, my name is Kim Possible and I am looking for this man." She showed him a picture of Ron, "have you seen him?"

The man's eye seemed to twitch with annoyance, "No, I haven't seen…this boy. And if you are not a guest or resident I am going to have to ask you to move on please. This is a professional establishment and not a place for children to be hanging about."

Kim continued her smiling front, as she was now getting a little annoyed with the man, "Look I am Kim Possible, teen hero, and I would be grateful if you could please ask some of your other employees if they seen him."

The man's cold eyes seem to continue their gaze, "I know who you are and what you do. Your actions are not what one would expect from a lady, more like a baboon. I will tell you that I have not seen your friend and there is to much work to do to trouble my staff. So if you will please Ms. Possible find the exit and show yourself out, I believe that is something possible for you Ms. Possible."

She was fuming and had to keep a hold of her self to not reach over the counter and give this pampas man a sound thrashing. "Thank you for your time, I am sorry to trouble you." With that she made her way out, she would have to take a look around on her own.

…………………………

**Shego's Apartment**

Ron and Shego had finished their shower, and relaxing to the soft melody of Shego stereo. Ron was just in his boxers, and Shego had found another silk kimono to wear. They both were curled up together, Shego rested her head against his shoulder, and took in the small pleasure of just being with someone who was interested in more then sex.

Ron had been enjoying their time together, but something still troubled him, "Um…Shego I have to ask you something."

"mmm…What is it Ron?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I've enjoyed myself greatly but I have to ask, we haven't really been careful about expressing our feelings."

"You think a little Stoppable bun might be baking in my oven." Her voice was still a whisper, but it seemed a bit sadder, "Would that be so bad, to have a child with me." Shego found what she said to be hard to say but she had to know, did he still think of her as a freak.

"No…I just feel sorry I should have been more responsible, I mean I'd be there for both of you. I won't let you face this alone, what ever it takes; we could even get married if you like." Ron's voice now showing signs of panic, "I care about you Shego, and I don't care about your past I do care for you. And…."

Shego pressed a finger to his lips to keep him from talking, he was sweet he was willing to do what ever it takes to be responsible for his actions. He also seem to state that he cared for her, could she trust him like that not to just throw her away when he was done with her. Shego took a deep breath and let it out; she had a lot of thinking to do, moving from the couch to stand near the windows that looked out to the city. She felt the stream tears fall from her face, she had never been treated like this by a man it was new and it felt good.

Ron took this to mean something completely different and moved to stand next to her, "I promise Shego, I will never leave you or the baby."

She turned to face him, and the dark brown eyes. Eyes that made you feel safe and warm, eyes that showed an innocents that would never hurt you. Ron brushed away a few of her tears, "Ron…Ron…Thank you." She moved them back to the couch, she needed to sit she felt tired for some reason, "Lets say my chances of getting pregnant are so low that Drakken would be ruling the world before I got knocked up." She had to tell him it was something that he should hear to see if he wanted to stay with a woman who most likely couldn't give him a child, "My powers gave me many things, but it also made it extremely hard for me to get pregnant. So do you really want to be with an older woman, villain, and lover who will never be able to give you a family?"

Ron's answer was simple and to the point, he took her in a deep passionate kiss. His arms wrapping around her tight as if to protect her from all the world's troubles, to say they only needed each other. Then he broke the kiss and his eyes looked into Shego shining emerald green eyes, "I love you."

Shego's heart raced with joy, here was someone who wanted her, and could love her with all her faults. She hoped that she could keep him for ever, though what would she do about Kim?

A/N: Well what did you think, comments are welcome and aid in giving my muse help motivate me. SO please drope a review.

TTFN


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know you can burn for not updating if you want to, that is if anyone remembers this story. Sorry for not updating, I been spending to much time in the Mortal world, and not enough in Nevernever. Anyways here is the next chapter it's a bit rough, and I know it may take a bit for the next chapter, but I only trying to improve a few things, in this story and a few other on a nother site.

Also work has been well...Inertesting I guess... OH might dollar I must scaurific you to the the Mighty School Tuition. Sorry I am out of my mind... Back to the Nevernever for me.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I need to know what you people thing GOOD or bad...

Disclaimer: We all know who owns KP

**Chapter 10**

**Outside the Golon building**

"Damit, I should really check this place out." Kim then began to scan the area, and saw an entrance for under ground parking. With a bit of stealth and fast movement she was through the entrance and began her search. 'First thing I do is look for that car if it's here then I'll know that Ron is here.' She thought.

Kim pulled out her kimmuncator and beeped Wade, "Wade I need to know what you can find out about the Golon building here, and see if you can pull up a video feed for this place.

"Kim are you sure this is a good idea, I mean technically your entering a grey area on how moral this illegal entry is."

"Wade, if Ron is in danger I need to know, once I know he is safe, and know what is going on we'll be so out of here." Kim was now a little cross, she needed to find out what was going on.

"Alright Kim hold tight, and I'll see what I can find." With that Wade cut the link and started to work on Kim's request.

Kim couldn't wait for what ever Wade would find and started a search of the parking area. She had just finished the search of the first level when she found what she had been looking for. A Black 1969 Ford Mustang with green detailing sat in a reserved parking area. She looked over the car it was nice, who ever owned it liked there cars and they seemed to like this one a lot.

"Bee bee bow bee"

Kim looked to the Kimmuncator, "Go Wade."

The boy genius looked a little embarrassed, "Well Kim, I have some good and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Well Kim this place is really well secured, none of the security systems can be accessed by an outside source, and it is on its own system that is self contained. Also much of there network is segmented making it difficult if not impossible to do any medaling. So anything you want to do with their system your going to have to get inside and do it."

Kim sighed in frustration, "Then what is the good news."

"Well this place is on the up and up, it promotes a safe stay for many well to do travelers or people of importance. Also it offers high quality apartments, the ones that cost a few grand to lease. I mean its 5 stars if not more, the convention center is even better, I checked out their event listing and there doing a Scifi con there next month."

"Focus Wade, what else can you tell me?"

Wade shrugged, "Not much else to tell, other then who ever has Ron there must be someone of importance to be staying in a place like this."

"Well Wade I did find the car that took Ron so we're on the right track. I'll tell you the license plate and tell me what you can find."

"Go ahead Kim."

"She Go." Kim was still to flustered at what was happening to see the meaning.

Wade seemed to almost see a connection for a second while he was typing, but shook his head. "Here we go it belongs to a Miss, Shiela Golon, whoa get a load of this she is the owner of the Golon Tower, as well as a few other investments, that are big money makers."

"I don't get it why would she have Ron, I don't see the connection. Is she some kind of villain, or some perverted old business woman that likes picking up young men?" Kim was starting to get a head ach this really wasn't making any sense.

"Well Kim she's not a villain or anything, many of her companies are positive in their work. This woman has a head for business, though I can't pull up a lot about her personal life, she is really reclusive, I can't even get a decent picture. As for the old woman thing she's only 22, she just showed up on the business scene a few years back and just took off."

"That doesn't matter, she has Ron and I want to find out why."

"What's the plan Kim?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "I am going in." With that she turned off her Kimunicator and made her way to the entrance.

**Shego's Apartment**

Ron was the first to wake; they had fallen asleep on Shego's couch, soon after Shego confessed to her inability to be a mother. He watched her sleep, and felt sorry for her after getting to know her; she was well still Shego but had a side to her that he was sure very few people had ever seen. She should be able to be a mother, I am sure that she would be a good one, after he knew she could be caring it wasn't easy for her to show but she still had that warm side to her. As if his gazing was an alarm Shego began to stir, her arms tightened around him, she had one hell of a grip. Ron found himself feeling the need to breathe, "aaahh…Shego I need to breathe, could you let up…a little.

"mmmmm…What?" Shego opened her eyes to look up at Ron, she smiled and laid her head back down and tightened her grip.

"ah…Shego, I feel ribs cracking."

Shego loosened her grip so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable, "But your so warm and comfortable…don't you like having my body pressed up against yours." Shego pouted a little as she rubbed her body against him.

"I didn't say that, in fact I like having your body against me." Ron saw her lips curl into a smile, "It's just your very strong and well I like to breathe, and we can't have anymore fun if I am not breathing."

Shego's smile widened, "Well we can't have that now can we, Tell me were it hurts and I'll kiss it and make it better." She said in a very motherly tone as her lips began to play on his chest, as she placed light kisses here and there.

Ron felt a blush grow over his skin, "Ah where does it hurt?" Ron was trying to find the best way to make his request.

"Well if your not going to tell me I am going to have to find these places for my self." As she started to move lower, her hands already on the waist band of his boxers,

Ron found himself speechless, though they had been intimate many times already, her very touch always made him feel so hot. As if every time they had sex it was his first time, he felt some kind of connection and he couldn't figure out why and at this point he really didn't even care.

Shego's lips soon wrapped around Ron's hard member as she started to give him a blowjob. She let his member slide out of her mouth, "mmmm….I think you're burning up your so hot, we'll have to take care of this right away." As she started to stroke his rod, and licked his balls, all she got from Ron was soft moaning, this only put fuel to the fire as she continued to work.

……………………….

**Middleton Air Port**

Nevis stretched as he waited for the other passengers to make their way off the plane, people were like a stampede of cattle when getting off the plane. No one seem to just take their time, these types of antics always created such negative vibes, and he didn't want to be in the middle of them. So he waited, he turned to look at the seat next to him, curled up into a ball was Fluwa the blanket was wrapped up around her so that only a small amount of her green hair could be seen poking out. He had told her they should dye their hair to help with hiding their identity, but he had no idea she was going to dye it green. After the last of the passengers passed them he moved to stand he grabbed his backpack from the over head and put it on his back, he then removed Fluwa's backpack also and placed it in his seat. Seeing that Fluwa had not moved since they had been in the air he moved over to her and shook her lightly to wake her, "Common Fluwa we've landed."

There was a small amount of movement and the blanket tightened around her, "aahh…me…bow…u."

He sighed she was almost impossible to wake when she was comfortable; he could see the stewardess looking to him. Nevis made a gesture that he needed just a few seconds more, see that they needed to move he grabbed the blanket and ripped it away from her. It was likely he would get a fist or a foot some where on his body for this but he wanted to get moving. The blanket left her easily enough though she remained curled up into a ball on the seat. "Come on, your doing this on purpose, your not a little girl anymore and I am not carrying you."

However the girl didn't move in fact he even saw a small grin on her face, "Spoiled brat…" Nevis picked up her pack and placed it on his back with is own backpack, he then leaned over and picked up the sleeping Fluwa, "If I find you've been awake this whole time, I am dropping you in the first fountain I see." The girl's rhythmic breathing remained the same, as she was now curled in his arms as he made his way out of the plane.

The stewardess just gave a friendly wave good bye; though he was sure they just wanted them to get the hell off the plane. Making his way out of the terminal and through the air port was not one of his shining moments. As Fluwa had wrapped her arms around his neck and had her head pressed to his chest, he felt the eyes of the people around them. He could feel their thoughts with out even trying, most of them made him out as the pervert, others thought it was cute, and well he didn't want to think about the other random thoughts he was picking up. Fluwa was going to get it for this; he entertained the idea of leaving her at the baggage claim.

When he finally made it to the baggage claim the luggage was already starting to be claimed. He looked for a chair to place Fluwa down while he went to get their things, he reached the chair and was about to let her down when her arms around his neck tightened.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Came a low and quite voice from the sleeping girl.

"Your awake finally, get down and let's get our things."

"Common just a bit longer you're warm and comfortable." She whined into his chest, as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Ach…Fluwa…ach…need to BREATHE."

"Ew…Sorry." She removed her arms and crossed them over her chest as she now looked into his face.

"Fun, is Fun, but you're done." A smile now crossed his face.

"NO, no, don't even…." She said in an authoritative tone, as she felt him lift and toss her into the air. Fluwa twisted her body and landed gracefully on her feet, though she looked very cross with Nevis.

"Good now that you're awake you can help carry your things." He tossed her, the pack he had been carrying for her and with out another word turned and walked over to the baggage claim area.

Fluwa just stuck out her tongue and chased after him.

It didn't take them long to get their bags as they were making their way over to rent a car. Nevis pushed the cart with all their things as Fluwa walked besides him. "Are you sure you took care of all the paper work?"

Fluwa just snorted at him, "You told me what we needed and I did the work, you could at least have more faith in me then that."

Nevis sighed, he didn't mean to sound so flustered but they were running out of time, "I am sorry I've just been so busy covering our tracks that I really needed some help on this."

"I know bro, but you're too stressed out, every thing will work out. After all you're the one who tells me to just go with the flow all the time and not sweat the small stuff." A grin crossed her face, "Tell you what when we get settled I'll give you one of my special massages."

Nevis blushed, "Oh no, I am not falling for that trick again."

She just pouted at him, "You're no fun anymore."

Nevis just looked at her and let his troubles be pushed to the back of his mind for a bit, "Sorry sis, but things are becoming complex, I mean the Dark Zodiac and all with what that entails. I mean we might not even live to see next week if they find us. Plus there is Ron Stoppable and Shego, we're walking into a lion's den you know."

Fluwa smiled and put an arm around Nevis, "I am not worried, where we go or what dangers we face, I have my dragon to protect me."

"You know you're a pain sometimes."

"I know."

A/N: Well I think I should have the next one up in a few days or so.

Oh Yes if any of you get the "Nevernever" comment... : ) I hit my hat to you.

TTFN


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Yep it's been a while, since I last updated and for those who have sent your recent review and comment about me getting back on track I thank you. I've been going through some changes at school and with some of my work, like this story was put on the back burner. I hope this chapter is entertaining, I will try and up date this story as I can, I've had to clear out the spider webs from my mind after such a long time. I hope I can get my mind set back on track. _

_Once again commenst are welcome as long as you keep them constructive, I'm always willing to here someone out when they think they can help me improve my work and/or style of writing. After all most of this is just for fun, and hell most of what I write or draw is just for fun, now if I can get paid for it I'd be a happy Geek._

_Thanks to all those who have been following the story, and have sent your reviews and comment as of not to long ago, you know who you are and THANKS! _

_TTFN_

_**Side Note:**__ If anyone knows the story or the author of the KP fic that was done where Ron is a Motorcycle rider, and not a Ghost ride story with KP characters, no I think this story was done before that movie, but anyways that fic been in my mind with all the nice weather and bikers I see on my way to work and back. Just wanted to know if the story was still being updated as well as the name._

**Chapter 11**

**Golon Building**

Kim moved to the back of the building and found a truck unloading food to what Kim had to guess to be the kitchen. She waited until the men unloading the truck when into the truck to fill up another load. Kim then ducked into the entrance found her self in a loading zone for the building; she then picked a direction she started off on her search for Ron.

Kim ducked and weaved her way through the network of halls and rooms that made up the back bone working of the Golon building. She found a place to hide behind some laundry carts, Kim then turned on her Kimmunicator, "Wade I am inside but I don't know where I am going any idea where I can find where this Miss. Golon would be?"

Wade tapped his keyboard, "Well Kim if I had to make an educated guess I'd say she is in her pent house apartment on the top of the building."

"Yeah I thought so, so Wade do you think I should chance the elevator or hit the stairs?"

Wade looked at one of his screens, "Well Kim it may be a longer hike, but I would go with the stairs. Since most people take the elevators you should be able to get to the top with out any trouble."

Kim sighed, "Got it, Ron had better be in trouble or he will be when I find him."

Kim found the nearest stair entry and started the long trek up the stairs to the top of the building.

**Golon Security Room**

George studied the computer screen, "Kiel look at this is this who I think it is?"

Kiel turned from his paper work and move to stand behind George, he studied what the man was looking at and he breathed out a silent curse. This was all he needed, a want to be heroin running through the building he was in charge of watching. "Yep." He picked the radio up from his belt. "Jean, Chuck, we have an intruder on level ten moving up the east stair case. Confront and stall her until I get there, she is Kim Possible and she is trained in hand to hand combat. I'd rather have her removed with no trouble, and since she is not a guest she is trespassing and we have the law on our side here."

George turned from the screen, "Well?"

Kiel looked down to the other man, "Hold that thought I'm calling the boss." Kiel moved to his desk and picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button. The phone rang a few times; this was not a conversation he was looking forward to."

**Shego's apartment**

Ron and Shego were about to take their foreplay to the next level when the phone started to ring. Shego was going to let it go when she remember telling her staff not to bother her unless it was important. "One second lover." Shego said in a husky voice as she slid over to pick up the phone. Though she had stopped her playing Ron was in the middle of sucking one of her tits while his fingers probed her pussy.

"Hello, this had…better be…important." Shego was doing her best to sound professional but Ron was making that diffucult.

"Yes sorry Miss, but we have an intruder moving up the east stairway, the intruder is Red One. How would you like us to deal with it?" Kiel's voice was a bit nervous over the phone; he was one of the few people who knew about the bosses past.

Shego's heart stopped, shit, shit, shit this is not what she needed not now, "Deal with her like any other trespasser, but try to avoid a fight. Try to talk her into leaving use the threat of calling the police if you have to, but do not, I repeat do not get physical with her. She is a well trained fighter and will most likely seriously hurt one of you guys. I'll call you back with more directions; send a video feed to my terminal I want to see what is going on."

"Yes ma' am." The phone then went dead.

Shego placed a hand on Ron's face, "I would love nothing more then to let this keep going all night, but we have a problem. It seems pumpkin is here and she must be looking for you."

Ron stopped his playing as he could feel his heart stop, "Kim's here, oh shit, oh shit, what do we do. If she finds us like this there is going to be a problem I really don't want to deal with now."

"Well first things first we get dressed; the rest of your clothes should be in the dryer. I'm going to do the same." They both moved from the couch as if it was on fire.

Ron ran to get his clothes out of the dryer, while Shego moved up to her room and made her change to look more like Shela Golon. A few minutes later Ron was up the stairs to see how Shego was doing to his surprise she had dressed her self in a pair of jeans, blue blouse, and was placing her hair into a bun on the back of her head. To Ron's surprise still she had lost her green tint.

"Shego?"

She turned and smiled at him, "You like, I can suppress my powers for a time to make me well look normal, and with a little luck I look like Shela Golon, a silent business investor who is only whispered about."

"Super Man has nothing on your skills."

Shego Smiled at her blond lover, the complement was a bit unusual, but it was a complement that was flattering none the less. "Very few people can compete with my skills, present company excluded though." She finished her transformation to Shela Golon, she then moved over to Ron, "Listen, things are going to get dicey here, so I like to ask you if we can put our fun and games on the back burner for now. We can pick up where we left off later. Take the elevator down to the parking garage I will have one of my staff drive you back to the mall. If Kimmy finds you here we might not have a story that will float, we need time to think one up, and I'll contact you. Now give me some of that Ron shine before you go." They moved together and shared one last kiss.

Ron was the one who had to break it off; he could feel Shego's grip on him growing stronger. From what they had share today, he had learn more about her then he ever thought possible, and the woman who could make the mightiest of men cry in fear was in truth a very fragile person. That's right she was a person, no matter which way you sliced it, she was a person just like him, or anyone else in this world. He stared into her eyes longer then he felt he should have, because with every moment he spent looking into those green pools of jade he felt something bringing him closer to her then anyone else on this crazy world. If this were to go any further he might just say "to hell with the world" he would stand by her for all time. This however was not that time, he had to go and quick, he removed himself from her and walked to the door.

Ron was opening the door when the silence was broken, "Ron…I…"

He again met her gaze and the power they held with in them, "I know…until later."

She nodded, and then he was gone. Shego felt her emotional walls starting to crumble, it hurt, it hurt badly. However she had to be strong, for a bit longer she needed to be strong.

"I will do it for love…"

Those words were starting to hold more meaning for Shego then she ever felt possible.

**The streets of Middleton**

"Oh…come on brother; let's find a place in Upperton. Things are so dull in Middleton, so cardboard cut out dull." Fluwa wiggled in her seat, she went from pressing her face to the glass, to jumping in the back seat, and until she moved back to the front seat and stuck her head out of the sun roof.

Nevis grabbed one of her belt loops and pulled her back inside and into her seat, "Are you trying to get us in trouble with the police?"

Fluwa stuck out her tongue, but remained in her seat, "Oh…please, if we get stopped you'll just pull your mind magic and make them think what ever you want. Or how about this…" Fluwa unbuttoned a part of her blouse, so she could show her chest off more, "I am so sorry mister officer, me and my big strong brother are lost can't you be nice and just LET US GO." She would slip into different sexy poses, finishing up with a pout.

Nevis let out a breath of irritation, "we are so doomed if we have to rely on your acting skills."

Fluwa leaned back into the chair and took a dramatic pose, "Oh…what little faith you have in me, you should know better then anyone the powers a woman's wilds can have on a man. After all I do recall a certain tigress who seemed to have your number."

Letting out a small cough of discomfort, and kept his eyes on the road, "that was another life time ago."

"And how you made all the girls of the Zodiac squirm with desire, they would sneak peeks of you in the dojo or in the locker room. As for me I found the views of you in the shower to be the most entertainment."

"FLUWA!!!!!!!!!!!" Nevis's face grew bright red.

"Eyes on the road." Fluwa as she seemed to be more concerned with how her nails looked, then the fact that Nevis had gone in the wrong lane.

Nevis swerved back into his lane, and kept his eyes open for any patrol cars; he was already having doubts about their mission. He had found out he was not the cold hearted worrier his father wanted him and Fluwa to be. Life was to be lived to be enjoyed, he had seen possible outcomes, there were ones that he didn't like, in fact there were many that he didn't like, but those that had the positive out comes had become his driving force. There was one that showed him, he could find balance with his powers and a normal life, a life where love was not just a dream.

………………………..

Well here is another chapter after my well lets just say laps, pleas R&R. Tell me if you think I should keep working on it or what you might want to see, etc. Though any changes will be on my whim, sorry I like to hear ideas but sometimes they don't work out at least for a present story. I plan to do more KP fic at some point. I been working on a D&D KP fic story. Yes I know I am a geek. Yes this most likely will not land me another GF, but my love life sucks.

TTFN


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well Here another chapter sorry it took a while but Convergence was going on and that Con took up a lot of my time. IT ROCKED! I just like to thank all those who have replied to my story, it keeps my spirt high and a fire to keep writing burning. So Pleas Keep Reviewing. And I know someone told me the story about Ron and is Moter bike, but I can't find it what as it called again l so sorry.

Also to those who reply and add me as your Favorite, you guys rock.

Also I just read a Story called Monkey Master or something like that, that story kick ass a must read.

Keep reading and writing all of you

TTFN

**Chapter 12**

**Golon Building**

Kim had made it to the 23rd floor when she was stopped by pair of building guards, she was getting annoyed with these road blocks, no one was going to keep her from Ron.

"Please, Ms, would you turn around and leave the building. You are not a guest and you are considered trespassing, if you leave now we will not call the police." Said the woman, she took what Kiel said and kept their distance from the woman.

"Do you know who I am, I am Kim Possible and I am looking for my friend Ron Stoppable and my sources have informed me he is here with a Ms. Golon and I want to know why." Kim took a fighter's stance, and readied to make her move to keep on her trek up the stairs.

Jean took a step back, she had heard stories about the young heroin and knew that even with her combat training she knew she would not be a match for Kim Possible. Chuck had not moved, but the rookie was more brawn then brains.

Kim readied herself to charge the two guards, when she heard a deep voice behind her cough. "Excuses me Ms. Possible, I am well aware of who you are and what you are capable of. But you are in the wrong here you are the one trespassing. Any damage to property or personnel will be added charges to you if the police are forced to take you away."

Kim turned around to meet the gaze of a 7 and a half foot tall simmoen, he was big, the black suit he wore was barely able to keep the muscles from bursting out. His face was expressionless and he seemed to be taking in all the possible outcomes, the way he presented himself showed he had military training.

"I am here for my friend Ron Stoppable, I know he is with Ms. Golon, so take me to them and there won't be any trouble."

Kiel sighed, he didn't like where this was going, and dealing with a hormone driven teenager was going to be fruitless. He could see she was near a breaking point, the wrong word or to make a move the young woman wouldn't like and it would be all over. "Okay we can work this out, I believe you are mistaken."

Kim was now getting pissed, "NO, GIVE ME RON!"

The shouting words of the teen made all the guards except Kiel step back. Kiel took a look around, there were now over 20 guards and all of them were intimidated by the teen. "Ms. Possible…"

"That will be enough Kiel, anyone this determined to see me can be allowed a few minutes of my time."

Kim and everyone turned to look up the stairwell as Guards parted to let a woman, who seemed to command a level of obedience from everyone, made her way to stand before Kim. Kim looked the woman up and down, she was young very young she couldn't be much older then herself, and she was this supposed millionaire who worked the business world with incredible covertness and grace, as to not draw the attention of press and other news related media.

"Just take me to Ron Stoppable and we won't have any trouble." Kim was now in a staring match with this Ms. Golon.

Shego did not put as much furiousness she would normally give Pumpkin, instead she decided to play it cool. "Mr. Stoppable has come and gone, I have heard of his cooking skill and I wanted to offer him a part time job."

"Really?" Kim wasn't buying it something didn't smell right, "Well then you won't mind proving it by taking me to your room and show me he is not here."

Shego was now getting angry, the nerve of princess thinking she can just get what she wants. Even if she wasn't so familiar with her, her attitude was pampas, like the world should bend to her will and kiss her cheerleading ass.

"No…" Shego said in an emotionless tone, she kept her gaze cold.

Kim could feel her hair on the back of her neck, start to stand up. "WHAT!"

"You heard me; my home is for only my friends and business acquaintances, you are neither. Mr. Stoppable has been returned to the Mall by my driver, so give him a call or just go back to the mall and see for yourself. But your business is done here, and if you don't leave willingly I will have them take you away."

Kim snorted at her, "your rent a thugs are not match for me."

"I am not talking about my staff I am talking about them." Shego extended a finger pass her.

Kim turned to see several police standing behind and next to the guards. It would seem she would have to summit this time, she hated losing, but to be taken away by the police would put her in position that would be looked down on by her family and friends. "Very well, I will leave sorry to have troubled you Ms. Golon."

Shego was smiling widely on the inside, she had gotten the best of Kimmy it's a shame she didn't try anything. She would love to see her in handcuffs and be placed in the back of a cop car for once. But it would be best if she didn't stir up trouble, she had just wanted to stall her anyways, and her plan had worked. For one thing she didn't want to get princess to be poking her nose around here anymore then she had already had. Shego was enjoying her life here and she didn't want to mess it up just to have it out with Kim once again. She would have to work something out with Ron to keep Kim from coming here yet again.

Kim turned and stormed down the stairs the police followed along with a few of the guards, once outside she went to her car and decided to see if what Ms. Golon said was true. So she would make her way to the mall and see if she could find Ron, and find out what in the hell was going on.

………………

The guards soon dispersed leaving Shego and Kiel standing in the stairwell alone. For now they had dodged a bullet, but they would have to be on their toes for a while.

"I am sorry I couldn't deal with the problem myself, Ms. Golon." Kiel was a man who had a sense of duty and loyalty, Ms. Golon was someone he respected not just because she was his employer, no she had a commanding presence that reminded him of his time in the service. That had some how won his respect and loyalty, and he would be dammed if he was going to let someone take that away from him.

Shego had nearly missed what Kiel had said to her, her mind had been frustrated with Kimmy's antics and the longing to be with Ron. Her bond to him was growing stronger, it was becoming more then she had expected and was feeling vulnerable.

"It's alright Kiel, I should have foreseen this and given you a heads up. This may not be the last time we see her, your going to have to deal with her with or with out me next time. I have faith in your ability to handle or defuse the situation, I am sorry to make you work so hard, I promise to give you a bonus for this unforeseen problem."

"It's really no problem; it's what you pay me for, and from what I seen of this Kim Possible. I am sure I can keep her from disturbing you and…." Kiel was unsure how to finish his statement.

"Its alright, my life is anything but simple, so why should my love life be any different." Shego could believe she just said that in front of someone, dam she trusted Kiel more then she thought. "I am going to be going out, I am not sure when I will be back. Also Mr. Stoppable is to be allowed to enter anytime, and is to be treated as a personal friend of mine."

"As you wish ma'am." With that said Kiel moved back down the stairs to his office, he would prepare his report and plans for future dealings with Ms. Possible.

**Middleton Mall**

Ron sat in the food court he had lost his appetite there was just too much on his mind, he was lucky to have Rufus with him the little guy had finished his nachos and was now starting in on his. How long could he keep Kim in the dark about Shego, and once she found out what would she do. A few ideas popped into his head all were not what he wanted to happen, the fight between those two would be intense and who would he support his new love or his best friend. He had to come up with away to bring a level of peace between the two, but as long as Shego was still with Drakkin could that peace be possible?

That's when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, "Guess who?"

Ron was about ready to jump out of his skin, "Kim!!"

"Well I've finally found you, so I think you have some explaining to do." Kim slipped into the chair next to him. "So who is this Ms. Golon and what does she want with you?"

"Oh, yeah…her…well KP, you see…about her… Um…what was the question again Kim?" This was not what he wanted he had to think of something fast, that's when it hit him. "Kim have you been following me?"

Kim's face went red, "Well...Ron…it's like this I went to your house and you weren't there so I came here and Wade said something about you being taken away. Well I thought that it might be someone trying to take team possible out…"

Yes now she was his, "Kim, Kim, no one can stop the Ron man." Ron played the fool as he went through a few of his kung fu poses. "The Ron is ready to play…Waaaa."

Kim smiled, Ron always will be Ron there's nothing she had to be worried about. Now she just had to come up with a plan to show Ron how much he meant to her. She was lucky his birth day was coming up, she would give him a gift that he would never for get.

Ron looked back to Kim she had a far away look in her face, maybe he should let Kim pick what they did today. It's been awhile since he let her pick their daily activities, "Kim what would you like to do today?"

"Huh…What Ron? Oh, um…Well why don't we do some window shopping and maybe catch that new romantic comedy I've been dying to see." Maybe she could get Ron's mind on thinking of her as more then just his best friend, maybe she could get him to try and put some moves on her.

"Well, sure KP, since I made you go through such a frantic search for me, the rest of the day is all about the Kim." Yes, he had dodged that bullet, now just make her happy with a few thing she liked to do and she would forget all about what happen earlier.

**Stoppable House late Sunday night**

Who would have thought keeping Kim happy would have been such work, the clothing stores, the movie. It wasn't bad but Kim seemed to be acting more like his girlfriend then his best friend. The way she kept leaning into him at the movie theater, of course it might only be in his head, after all he had been with Shego earlier that day so he was sure that his mind was set to more of a romantic setting. So it was a good bet he was thinking that way, at least he hoped it was all in his head.

Ron had greeted his parents and said his good night to them, the day had been a long one and he needed to rest. He slipped out of his clothes, putting the already sound asleep Rufus in his bed on his dresser Ron then flopped down on his bed. Who would have though being a crime fighter and dating a super villain would be such work? His mind drifted to his dream of late, what was this Celestial Jade Princess thing and why did it make him feel on edge, ever since he had gained the mystical monkey power strange things like this have always followed him, well to tell the truth strange things like this seemed to follow him his whole life. Well maybe it was time to contact Sensei again, this was a problem that the old master might be able to help him with.

**Shego's Dream**

The dark halls of the palace were made even darker with the storm outside; the lightening flashes seemed to make the shadows come to life. It was cold, and it was not just the weather she was talking about it was like someone was sucking the heat out of everything. She moved down the hall not sure where she was going or why she was here. The truth is she knew this was a dream; however it was feeling real with every step she took. She pulled the kimono tighter around herself, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"mmm…Princess…don't we look nice…hehehe." The voice seemed to be coming from all around. It was deep and throated voice, it made the hair on Shego's neck stand up.

For some reason she couldn't make a response to it, her quick wit and snide remarks were coming up dry the only thing she was starting to feel was fear. Her pace quickened, as she moved down the halls, she watched the shadows dance on the walls as she moved.

"Yes…come to me princess…that's right keep moving."

This made Shego stop in her tracks, "What do you want leave me alone, you can't hurt me this is just a dream. None of this is real, I'll soon wake up in my bed."

"Yes keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better, and if I were you I wouldn't stop moving. Or I really will get my hands on you."

Shego felt something brush across her shoulders, she jumped forward and turn to face what was behind her, but all she found was the silk tapestry blowing in the wind. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

"Yes, that's right my princess stand still, make it easier to catch you. We will enjoy ripping the flesh from your bones; we will bath in your blood. Your cries of pain and fear will be like an entertaining night at the opera FOR US."

"US?" Shego stammered out, she looked down the hall she had come from, and there she could see pairs of Red eyes moving closer to her. The sound of the claws scraping marble as they moved closer to her, the inhuman sound they made as they came closer to her. Instincts took over as she did what anyone would do when faced with fear for ones life, she ran.

"Yes run, that's it princess run, it makes the moment we catch you all the more enjoyable." The voice seemed to echo all around her, and the sound of the beasts behind her seemed to be getting closer no matter how fast she ran.

Even when she slipped and fell she didn't stop she clawed her way back to her feet and kept going. She wanted to be saved, she was so afraid, someone anyone she just wanted this nightmare to end. "RON PLEASE HELP!" Was all she could get out of her mouth.

Just when she was ready to give up she saw it the thrown room, she was almost there, why she knew this she didn't care. She would be able to close the door and keep what was behind her away from her.

Shego stumbled through the doors, with out wasting time she then closed the doors and locked them. The sound of several thuds could be heard on the other side, as constant sound of claws, could be heard on the other side. Shego fell onto the floor, she could feel the tears running down her face, "GO AWAY!" Ron where was Ron, her lover, her protector, her prince, she needed him more then ever.

"Shego I am right here."

She turned to see Ron descending from the stairs of the thrown. "Ron, oh god thank you…" Shego started to pull herself forward, she couldn't find the strength to stand, but she had to get to him.

"It's alright my princess I am here…"

Shego could feel the fear leave her however it was short lived, she could see a shadow take shape behind Ron, it's inky form taking shape. Red eyes seem to burn their way out of the shadowy body. She wanted to yell to raise Ron's awareness of the danger behind him, but she couldn't all she could do was sit their with a look of horror on her face.

"There is no hope for you PRINCESS." The voice whispered into her ear. The shadow raised a claw like hand and drove it through Ron's back and out of his chest.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but all she could do was watch. Ron's face seemed to just go relax, as she could see the life from his face wither and die. The shadow raised Ron up into the air, and like a gesture of someone flicking water from one's hand did the same gesture to Ron, his body was thrown to the ground with a wet cracking sound.

Shego couldn't move her body felt like it weighed a ton, the shadowy beast moved towards her stepping over the lifeless corpse of Ron. It's hand stretched out toward her, the claws dripped blood on to her face.

"Scream for me."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sigh... Well many of you asked and well for that I thank you.** Here is the next chapter of my Kim Fan Fic. I"ve been holding on to it for some time because I was unsure if I liked it. But I again leave that to you to to pass such judgement. Hopefully this will make anyone who likes this story happy as I am still swamped with projects, but the reviews finally pushed me into giving you the next chapter. ... So yes Reviews help. I am not giving up this on this Story, because I haven't yet gotten to the fun stuff, but I will be switch back an forth with my Avatar Fic. This is because I have seires for the first and second book so it's easier to watch those to put me in the mood to write. And KP is hard to watch without cable... but I will be going home for the holidays, so I sure I can catch on Kim Possible to inspire me. Well enough said...read...enjoy...or not... and...please review.

****

**Chapter 13**

**Golon Building**

Shego cried out, as she shot straight up out of her bed. The tears flowed down her face, her body shook all over, and she couldn't stop it. Feeling sick to her stomach she ran to the bathroom and empted her stomach into the toilet. Sitting on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, even with her arms wrapped around her self she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream." After what felt like hours she managed to calm herself down enough to stand, moving to the bath room sink she washed her face, and rinsed her mouth out with fresh cold water. Grabbing a towel from the rack she dried her face off, feeling a bit better she checked herself out in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, and she looked greener then usual. She closed her eyes, stupid she thought, letting a nightmare scare herself like that. "I am not a kid, I am Shego, I don't let anyone scare me."

Feeling a bit better she opened her eyes, though she wished she didn't, standing in the doorway of the bathroom was the Red Eyed beast that had killed Ron. Its mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth, as it took a step into the bathroom.

"Let me finish what I started, princess."

"NO!!!" Shego cried, as she turned to face the on coming beast her hands lighting up with its green fire. However the Red eyed beast was gone, Shego did a 360 in her bathroom, her hands still blazing bright green fire.

Feeling the fear still in the back of her mind she made her way through her apartment, her hands never loosing their glow. Shego found herself alone, nothing, no monster, no beast, no nothing. She let the fire in her hand die and go out as she sank to the ground, she hated the feeling of fear, the helplessness it brought with it, it almost made her want to go back to the bathroom and throw up again, but she really didn't want to go back in there. Not if that thing was still there.

A bright flash caught Shego's eye, she looked out the glass door to see the clouds of a storm moving in. It would soon be over head, a cold chill ran through her.

"RON!"

Not wasting anytime, she grabbed her car keys and made her way to the door, she had to know was Ron okay.

**Some where in Middleton**

"Arg….fuck, fuck, fuck…" Nevis sat up and gripped his head, it was pounding now.

Fluwa came into his room, she had been sleeping soundly when she heard Nevis fall to the floor. "Are you okay bro?" Leaning down she was pushed away by Nevis, as a bestial growl came from him, and she could seek his eyes were glowing red. She moved away slowly. "Bro…?"

"mmmm…Yes, its me." Nevis covered his face with his hands, "Its him, I felt his power…dam."

Fluwa looked around, "Is he here?"

"No." Nevis's voice was now returning to normal, "but the asshole was using his magic." Standing, Nevis moved to his night stand and grabbed the glass of water and slammed its content down. "I got the tail end of his spell, searching."

Fluwa moved to stand next to Nevis, she looked around as if something was in their house. "Is he coming for us?"

"I…I don't think so. He was messing around in the dream world though, using scare tactics more then likely."

"Will he be coming here soon?"

Nevis moved to sit back on the bed, he rubbed his head. "I don't think so, its still too early for him to try for the power. If he under estimates Ron, he might end up dead instead of the other way around."

Fluwa sat down next to Nevis and wrapped her arms around him and hug him for support, "your sure."

"No…" Embracing Fluwa with his arms, "I don't know, I only hope we have time, I can't see things clearly anymore."

Putting her head into her brother's chest, she whimpered, "Are we going to die?"

Nevis was silent for a long time, "I promise sis, you'll be okay." He slid his hand to cup her chin and lift it up to look into her face. "You'll never have to go back there again." He placed his lips to her forehead. "Now I think you should get back to bed, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Okay…but can I stay with you tonight?"

Sighing, he hugged Fluwa tightly, "Okay…just for tonight though."

**Ron's House**

Ron was awakened by the sound of lightening and rain on his window, grunting his displeasure in being awoken, Ron tossed and turned in his bed. He was almost asleep when he felt that something was in the house, feeling strange urge to protect the ones in the house he sat up in his bed and then moved to the door of his room. Opening it up just a crack Ron looked into the hall way, it might have been the middle of the night but he could see through the darkness, seeing no danger he opened the door and moved into the hallway. Ron moved down the hall looking into each room he passed. Stopping at the top of the stairs he looked down, to see the front door was cracked open. The sound of the rain could be heard through it, Ron moved down the stairs step by step keeping his eyes open for any sign of danger. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around and found no one in the kitchen or family room, or the living room. He then opened the door and peered into the darkness, but Ron saw nothing. Closing and locking the front door he felt a bit better, he was sure his senses would have alerted him of any danger.

Turning to make his way back to his room something wet and cold grabbed, him if it wasn't for the loud thunder bolt, he was sure he would have woken everyone in the house.

"Oh…Ron your okay, I was so afraid." Came the trembling voice, of the figure holding onto him.

"Shego?" Ron feeling very confused managed to pry her from the bear hug she was giving him. He looked her up and down and could see Shego was dressed only in her panties and bra, and she was soaking wet. Her hair was wet and clung to her face, her eyes wide and a look of fear was in her face. "My god Shego, your soaked and cold to the touch, you'll get hyperthermia if you stay like this." He embraced her and walked her up the stairs to his room, back in his room he sat her down on the bed but when he tried to move to the bath room to grab a towel to dry her off she took a hold of his arm and wouldn't let go.

"No, don't go." Came her response, over chattering teeth.

Seeing that she was not going to let him go he reached down and grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and used it to dry her off the best he could. Ron found that her bra and panties were still soaking, undid the bra and removed her panties. To his surprise she did little to hamper his work, after she was relatively dry, Ron still found she was cold to the touch. Knowing the best way to warm someone up was body to body contact, Ron moved Shego under the blankets of his bed. Then he removed his clothing and climbed into bed with her, he then began moving his hands up and down her. Her only response was to hug him and hold on to him as tight as she could. She would mumble something about not letting the darkness hurt him, but even that was soon replace with the sound of her sleeping. Once Ron felt her body temperature return to normal he to felt the tug of sleep on him as he drifted off to sleep.

**Unknown Location**

The blue flame from the spirit candle flickered and died, Foust smiled he let the light return to the room. He stood from his mat, picking up the candle he moved to the table that contained many of the items he used to work his magic, he placed the spirit candle back in its box. It was tiresome forcing ones way into another's dream, but the fear you could bring to that person was worth the cost, especially if they don't know how to defend their spirit from such attacks.

A knock at the door was a sign that his time was no longer his own, "Enter."

Woman entered, she held some papers in her hands, "Master, I am sorry to disturb you, but we have not been able to determine the location of the two traitors as of yet."

Foust snorted that he was not concerned, "When the time comes the two of them will find us. There is really no point in stressing about where they are, they want the exact opposite of what we want so in the end we will meet with them. We just must be ready for that time, and crush them for their crimes against us."

"But, Master Foust you give those two too much mercy, Nevis was the one who stole the idols and keeps us from our final goal. He should be broken mind, body and spirit, no mercy; he will spend the rest of his existence in the hell for traitors."

Foust smiled, she was as intense as the tiger she represented, could it be Lyn felt betrayed not only for the ultimate goal, but for the lover that had pushed her aside. Her rage maybe useful when the time comes, but until then he had to keep her in check, her youthful pride could also be her down fall.

"I said no, we will wait. Perhaps they have just lost their way, and need a guiding hand back to the true path. After all should a father not be forgiving fore the rash actions of his children when they are just acting out in a rebellious form." With that he took the papers from Lyn and looked over the various reports. Yes this was like any other game; one must keep the prize in site at all time and block out all other distractions. "Now I believe we have to discuss the possible locations of Monkey Fist."

Lyn balled up her frustration and pushed it back into the depths of her mind to use as fuel later. "Yes Master." He might be more forgiving, but she wasn't she was going to stalk prey and feast on the misery she would bring him.

**Monday Morning at Stoppable house hold**

Ron woke from a peaceful dream, he could only guess that the peaceful dream had something to do with the raven hair beauty sleeping next to him. Ron stole a glance at the clock on his night stand. The time read 5:17am, the house would soon be alive with activity, what was he going to do. Normally he'd roll over and sleep until his mother kicked him out of bed. However the shock of his guest might bring to light questions he didn't want to answer yet. Ron tried to move away from the sleeping form of Shego, but found that she had latched on to his arm. When he tried to release himself from her grip went from tender embrace to grip of death, Ron winced in pain she was stronger then he would ever thought possible. The look on her face was one that showed worry; something had upset her last night enough to drive her to come to his house wearing little more then bra and pair of panties.

He nudged Shego, "Shego, its morning, please its time to talk."

Her first response was to curl up into a ball which pressed her even closer to Ron, as she murmured something into his chest.

Ron put his lips to Shego's head and kissed it lovingly, "Come on time to get up."

"Mmmph….no you can't have him…no….no."

Ron could see a few tears streak down her face, "Shego it's okay I am right here, but you have to wake up."

Shego's eyes slowly opened, she peered up at him through the mop of black hair that had fallen over her face. "Ron, your okay, your not hurt or anything."

Ron studied her face, something was troubling her but what, "No, I am fine, a little tired, but that's Mondays for you. The biggest worry for me to day is not falling asleep in class again."

Shego studied Ron's face for a bit, as if she was looking for some secret to what was troubling her. "Can't you just stay here with me today, please…please."

This was one of the moments when Shego was not her confident self, she looked vulnerable, as if she was a whole different person. But maybe he was seeing another side to her, like he had seen yesterday; she was no different from any other person. Besides the super villain life style and the super plasma powers she was no different from anyone else. Ron bit his lower lip, this would mostly likely lead to problems form Kim and her constant worrying about him lately, but he would have to deal with it.

"Alright, time for some acting, I think I can squeeze a bit of pity out of my parents, and I am sure I can keep Kim from hanging around and trying to play nurse. But you're going to have to hide." Ron got up from the bed and found one of his jerseys and a pair of sweat pants that was clean, he tossed them to Shego.

Shego slipped on the shirt and sweat pants, she ran fingers through her hair. Even in the morning Shego looked sexy and Ron had to calm himself down before all the blood in his body started running south.

"Okay, let's hide you in the basement, just keep quiet until everyone is gone then you can come up and I'll make us something to eat." Shego nodded her response.

A/N: Well that the next chapter hoped you enjoyed it, so if you be so kind Removes hat and drope a review...

TTFN


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter, first off I'd like to thanks those who have read my story and reviewed, its these review which do push me to write more. A thank you to (Dragda, JPElles, Whisper from the shadows, aedan cameron, QueenYuna's lil sis, and others) Thanks for your support, words of advice and WOW replies to how much they are enjoying my fic. I hope for more reviews because the do help. Note: this is rated M, and I know I haven't had any lemon stuff in this story for a few chapters, but that doesn't mean I am done with them, just so you all no. Also some of the tactics used my the villians are going to be violant, bloody and just mean. Just wanted you all to be aware of this for future chapters... I hope you enjoy the next installment of my story, and please remember reviews help, so read enjoy or not it all up to you, and please Review...TTFN

**Chapter 14**

**Stoppable House Monday**

Kim Possible walked up the steps of the Stoppable household, it was strange but Ron did not show up this morning for breakfast with her family like he normally did. This was really starting to bug Kim, why was Ron acting so aloof. Even when they hung out at the mall yesterday, Ron seemed a bit off, this just could be her imagination.

Knocking at the door Ron's mother answered the door, "Oh Kim, its good to see you this morning. I am afraid Ronald will not be going to school today, he's still feeling a bit run down from that horrible fiasco in Norway. If you could dear bring any homework Ronald will need to complete from today."

Kim felt a pang of guilt again, that she had put her best friend in such danger. "That's no problem, Mary could I go up and check on him before I head out. I would worry all day if I just didn't have a few words with him." Kim let her puppy dog pout slip out a bit for added affect, Ron's mother was a wonderful person, but she could be a bit strict at times.

Mary hesitated for a moment, and then thought what would be the harm; after all she was her son's best friend. "That would be fine Kim, you know where his room is, I am on my way out, I've already shooed Ron's father out and I have to be doing the same. So I am sorry if I can't wait to show you out." With that Mary hurried back to the kitchen to collect her brief case and purse.

Kim made her way up to Ron's room, when she got there she found that the door was already open. She looked inside to see Ron was curled up in his blankets, feeling a bit naughty so she quietly crept across the room. Kim slipped under the covers; she pressed herself up against Ron, as she laid a hand across his side. Kim felt Ron's body tense up, as she blew on his neck. "Rooonnn….I heard that you were feeling down, so I've come to see if there is ANYTHING…I can do for you?"

Ron nearly rolled out of bed, "Kkkk…KP…why are you…I mean didn't my mother tell you I wasn't going to school today." He pulled the blankets around him, as if they were a shield against an attacker. Ron watched Kim start to crawl towards him, if Ron didn't know any better he would have thought Kim to be a cat stalking its way towards a helpless mouse.

Kim paused her advances, as she sat before Ron letting her chest stick out a bit to get an affect she was hoping for. "I thought I'd stay here with you and keep you company, you know make sure all your NEEDS were taken care of."

The red danger lights were now going off in his head, if Shego heard any of this there was about to be a battle royal in his own home. Not that he wouldn't enjoy watching Shego and Kim rolling around on the floor, possibly ripping their clothes off. Ron had to shake his head to banish such thoughts. "Kim, really I'll be find, just a little sleep and I'll be okay, I am sure. Besides I really need you to bring me back my school work, please KP it would mean a lot to me."

Kim sighed, as she moved from the bed, Ron was right she had a new routine she wanted to try with the squad. She knew Bonnie was looking for any reason to try her routine instead, and if Kim wasn't there she'd get her chance. "Alright Ron, but after I finish with things at the school I am coming strait here to check you out. I…I mean to check up on you." Kim's face was turning red now, so she decided to make her way to school. "I'll see you later Ron." With that Kim move quickly from the bed and out the door, she had to move before she made herself look like a fool.

Ron felt a little uncomfortable from what just happened, but he let it pass he knew a Raven hair beauty waited for him in the basement. Concern also started to crept in, he hoped that what ever had bothered Shego she would open up and tell him about what it was that brought her to him, and how she would not let go of him all night. Ron stood from the bed, he felt this strange nagging in the back of his head that something was coming but what?

**Unknown Location**

Lyn moved to the training room, guards and servants quickly moved out of her way. Standing be fore the training room doors she took a deep breath and steeled her self for the discussion she would need to have in order to get the task she wanted done.

Opening the double doors into the large training room she scanned the area and found a few trainees running through the forms. "OUT EVERYONE OUT RIGHT NOW!" The tone of her voice got an immediate response as the trainees and trainers seeing the look on her face quickly moved to exit through one of the other doors in the training room. Once she was sure the room was cleared, she moved to the weight training area. Her ears picked up the sound of a woman working out on the free weights. Lyn moved to stand over the large black woman that lay their pumping the dumbbell. The African woman was impressive, she was built like an Amazon worrier, she remembered how the woman boasted that she could crush a man's skull with any part of her body. From what Lyn had seen she would have to agree.

"Uff…Did you want something cub, frisky today…uff." Said the woman as she continued to work the weights.

"Torana I have a job for you." Lyn was feeling a bit pissed at the nickname she had given her so long ago, but she pushed it aside.

The dumbbell was placed back on its stand, as the woman stood up; she was strong and tall as she stood six and a half feet tall exactly. The sweat that ran down her body also gave her a dark glow. "Which is?"

"Hunt down a few traitors and monkey master, and bring them here. They must be breathing too." Lyn picked up a towel and tried handing it to the woman, but she just walked by her and moved to the punching bag.

Torana faced off from the bag and started delivering punch after punch, with every hit, the bag bent into a "L" Shape. "Is it his order or yours?"

Lyn had been found out, but she would play on the woman's pride, "It is mostly my idea, as long as you don't FAIL, the master will approve."

This got the response she wanted, as the next punch the woman threw sent the bag flying across the room and hit the wall with such force that its contents exploded. "FAIL, I never FAIL." She turned her gaze on the smaller woman, "Okay, but they will be roughed up a bit, I've been feeling a bit pent up lately so I'll need to let off some steam."

Lyn handed the towel to Torana which she took, "As long as its not permanent and they're still breathing have fun." She gave a folder to the woman next, "Here is all the info you'll need. The sooner you get moving the better, I don't want those traitors to gain anymore strength."

With that Lyn turned and walked away though she almost made it to the door when she heard the other woman speak. "Cub, I'll make sure not to hurt him to bad, that way you can get another good hump out of him before the Master punishes him…hehehe." The hair on Lyn's neck stood up in anger, but she continued out the door.

**Middleton High School**

"This is so boring; we already learned most of this stuff, why do I have to sit through it again." Fluwa whined as her and Nevis walked through the halls.

Nevis just sighed, "Its part of our cover, just live with it. When all this is done, this wouldn't be a bad place to settle down. And don't you want to make some real friends, and do the normal life thing?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"Fine, but a normal life is over rated, I just don't want to live an evil one. Why couldn't you just let me jump up a grade so I could be with you?" She had started to lean on him as they walked, "Were you afraid that it would have made you look stupid….hhmm?

Nevis shook her off, "No, if we did that you'd be hanging off me every second, and it's going to be hard enough playing the role of a normal brother and sister when we don't look anything alike. And the way you act is going to make every girl in the school think I am some sick pervert."

Fluwa grinned she could always get under his skin, "Well we are orphans so looking a like is not a big deal, however…" Fluwa ran ahead of him, "…you are a pervert…hehe." As she ran down the hallway to her class, Nevis just wanted to tackle her and nuggy for that one, but he had already had his revenge planed out. So Nevis just waved to his sister and walked down another hallway to his class.

…………………

Kim sat in her science class her mind still drifting back to Ron, this would be a class she would have with him, but now she was Ronless. Kim watched as Barkken entered the class, using his intimidation factor to get the students to quite down and take their seats. She then noticed a new face enter the class, a young man, Kim had never seen him before and she prided her self on knowing everyone, it came with being part of the student council. He was of average height, maybe a bit taller then Ron, he had shortly cropped brown hair, he also had a slightly tint to his skin, and his eyes she had never seen such interesting silver eyes. He stood in front of the class next to Barkken, so it seemed that he must be a new transfer student. The boy was no Ron, but he was cute, this could be confirmed by the whispers other girls where giving off.

"LISTEN UP…Class this is Nevis Smith, he will be joining us, as his family has just moved to Middleton. I hope all of you can make him feel welcome. Nevis you can take the seat next to Kim."

"Thank you sir." As Nevis moved to sit next to Kim, there were whispers about Kim getting all the luck.

"Alright people today we will be pairing up for our lab…lets start with…"

**Stoppable House Hold**

Ron came down stairs, the house was quite, he moved to the basement stair and walked down, "Shego…Shego?"

There was no sign of her, he moved around the basement and found a huddled mass, wedged in-between the couch and the wall. "Shego, its okay every ones gone, its safe for you do come out." Ron extended a hand to her which Shego was slow to grab, but with a few gentle words he got her out and sitting on the couch.

"Oh…Ron, it was terrible, I saw this monster and it was chasing me, and I saw it kill you. Then… then…." Again Shego broke down into and started to cry, she buried her face into his chest. All Ron could do was to hold her, until she stopped.

"Come on Shego, it will be okay…it will be okay." It took several minutes but she stopped crying.

She pushed her self away, and wiped away the tears, "I must be losing it, a famous villain crying like some scared child….I hate myself for it.

"Stop that Shego, your not weak, in fact you're one of the strongest persons I know. So you got scared, its okay I don't think any less of you and if it scared you just imagine what it would have done to me. Now how about some hot pan cakes, eggs, bacon, cup of coffee, and some fresh juice." He lifted her from the couch, and if your feeling up to it later you can tell me more about this dream.

Shego nodded and let him lead her up the stairs, she had to protect him, she finally had a good thing in her life and she was not going to loose it. She would do what ever it takes to make sure he was safe.

A/N: that the next chapter you know the drill please review

TTFN


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Yeah, I know I really suck for not up dating in forever, sorry, lot of bad Karma been hitting me. _why can't I find a girl friend who is a geek as well...Sigh_ School keeps me busy, but happy, a lot of work, but I do my best to do a little writing. I had this done since X-mas, but a girl friend breakup with a fella can put him in a mood. So I put a lot of my work on the back burner, but I back and the next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you enjoy it, it maybe a bit short so I am sorry. Keep a chin up the next chapter will be here soon.

Also thanks to all the reviews, it makes me feel good to read them, and thanks to QueenYunna's lil sis reminded me to get back to this story.

**Again Please review**

**Chapter 15**

**Stoppable Household**

Shego slid her finger across her plate to get every last bit that was on her plate, the meal was making her feel better and the fact that she had opened up to him about the dreams she had been having. Shego was also glad to hear Ron had been sharing similar dreams, and if they truly were sharing the same dreams, maybe they could find what it meant.

Ron had to admit he wasn't sure if he was relieved to know that these dreams may have a meaning rather then being caused by eating those late night nachos. It was too bad he had such a small group of friends he could go to with the information he was gathering. Ron also didn't want to bring in anyone who might feel that Shego's involvement with him was a bad thing and that she should be turned over to the authorities.

Shego picked up her cup of coffee, and looked at him as she sipped, "Well my great worrier who will protect me."

"Well my Jade Princess, for you I would protect you from the devil himself." That's when Ron saw he had said the wrong thing, as Shego seemed to regress into the sobbing person she was. Her hair seemed to flow over her face like a veil.

Ron placed his hand on hers, "I am sorry, well figure this out and when we find the person who is messing with us we'll serve them an all you can eat buffet of pain. I'll even let you serve them a hot plate special."

Shego gripped his hand in response to his comment, "I'd think I'd like that, but right now I am feeling really drained, would it be okay if we went back up to your room and cuddled. I think you could make the bad things go away with those strong arms wrapped around me." As she moved away from the Table, taking Ron's hand with her.

Ron followed her up the stairs and into his room; he was throwing a few more pillows onto the bed when he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. He turned to see a naked Shego standing next to him, "Um…Shego I thought you said cuddling?"

She smiled at him, "I did, but I prefer cuddling in the buff, is there something wrong with that." Shego slipped under the covers, and made a face, "Ron, I think I'm going to have to buy you a few sets of silk sheets, silk sheets make cuddling naked all the more relaxing."

Ron just smiled, as he moved to get into the bed with her when she pushed a hand against his chest, "No under the covers with clothes on…."

"Well I am not arguing that point with my girlfriend." As Ron took his clothes off, he failed to notice the blush and smile that was on Shego's face.

As they made each other comfortable, Shego found her self wishing that they could just throw their troubles out the window and live like to normal people, without all the drama their lives seem to generate. At least it was something she could try to dream about.

**Middleton High School**

Nevis stirred his tray of food, and could feel himself becoming less and less hungry, he would have to remember to 'brown bag it' from now on. He had only a few classes with the Red head after all his intended target was Ron Stoppable, but he found Kim Possible to be an interesting person, most likely he would have to keep an eye on her too. If Foust was to use her in his plans there might be a change in the balance, with Foust gaining the upper hand. He let his mind drift back to his center.

He was in his center standing before a lake, a mist started to roll in soon he could only see parts of the lake as the sky started to grow dark.

"Enough with the theatrics, there is no way I am truly this dramatic." The water on the lake started to ripple, as silver scales could be seen weaving above and below the surface.

"I SAID ENOUGH." With that a huge dragon emerged from the water, it towered over the man as it coiled around him, giving him a small ring to move in.

"Watch your tongue, remember I am you and you are me, I act only as your spirit acts." The dragon's head snaked forward and came eye level with Nevis.

"I think you push things in to a Grey area."

The dragon snorted, "That maybe, but I can't help it and you should know why. You feel it don't you the node of power that is in this area. The ley lines flow strongly to this place for some reason."

Nevis folded his arms over his chest, "of course I feel it, and I've even seen the affects the node has had on the people who live here."

The dragon cocked its head and looked at him, "Really how so, I'd like to know."

"You're the great and powerful dragon shouldn't you know these things. Besides you said, you're me and I am you."

The dragon tightened its coils closer to Nevis making the circle around him even smaller, "You play a dangerous game with your powers."

"That's right they are my powers, you are only a guide in my development."

"That may be, but if you'd listen to your guide, you would have found the node and tapped into it and become even more powerful."

"Now your just being stupid, I am happy with the growth rate of my power, to move any faster or take short cuts could lead to my destruction, or bring the eyes of others on to me which would also lead to my destruction."

The dragon's response was to give a bit more space to Nevis, "I am just saying you are putting to much faith in that monkey, in hopes the holder of his power will bring about a golden age."

"The monkey may not have your power, but he has used his wisdom to keep his power from falling fully into the hands of the evil. And he has even delivered a possible hero."

"You may have been using your second sight to much, I would not put all that faith on a hero, after all to much weight and SNAP we end up in dark times for ever." The dragons head lowered all the way to the ground, "I don't want to be locked up for hundreds or thousands of years again. Our purpose was to help man kind, the gifts we give your kind have seemed to always help fuel the darkness."

Nevis leaned up against the dragons head, "Yeah well there are those of us who realize what you are truly meant for and try to share that."

The dragon's eyes rolled, "Great, I get you, the snake, and a hyper active girl who makes me wonder if she is on speed."

"Well, that's not completely true; with a little work we could have more allies."

The dragon's interest was peeked, "Um…who have you found, tell me, tell me. I can't properly guide you."

"Oh…Please, guide my ass, you didn't start teaching me the good stuff until you were sure my heart wanted to leave Foust and find the light." He pushed the nudging dragon back, "I'll give you this though, and I think we're close to finding the Celestial Jade Princess."

The Dragon's head shot up forcing Nevis to take a step back, he loomed over him, bared his teeth as if he was going to bite Nevis's head off. Then he threw back his head and laughed, "That's a good one, why would she be here off all places…a journey to the west perhaps."

"I said I THINK…THINK…Think I've just got this feeling. It maybe why darkness has had such free range. The world is bigger then most of us think, maybe she needed to hide, or she saw this coming and it is all her master plan."

The dragon's laughing stopped, it looked out across the lake, "I am tired I am going to rest for a bit." The dragon started uncoiling and was moving back to the lake.

"Hell no, I came here to talk."

"Tired…yes a nap is what I need." The dragon started slipping back into the water.

"I have more to talk to you about, there is this girl Kim Possible I need your thoughts…"

"Kill her or screw her is that good enough…" What ever else the dragon said was lost to the water as the dragon went below the waves.

The water cleared and the mist slowly vanished, and Nevis was alone. "…shit..."

……………

Nevis pulled himself back to reality, he slapped his hand against is forehead and combed his hand through his hair. He looked at the clock, only a few minutes had passed, he scanned the lunch room and found Kim Possible at one of the tables, chatting away with another girl, who he had found out was called Monique. He smiled, maybe things weren't all bad, the girls here seemed to be great to look at, and who knows when the mess was all over he might be able to find a girlfriend.

"Sooo…which one of those girls do you think has a better rack, Kim or Monique?"

"Well, I think they both have….what?" Nevis turned to find Fluwa had snaked her way into the seat next to him. "Fluwa…what the hell" Nevis scanned the room, "Is this even your lunch?"

"Naw…, but I have study hall so I was getting bored so I told the teacher I needed to see the nurse." She looked at Nevis's tray of food, and scrunched up her nose, "Eww…I guess I'm going to have to run out for takeout."

"Fluwa, no you're not going any where, if you get caught and they want to talk to our parents what are you going to do?" Nevis glared at her as Fluwa teetered on her chair.

"Oh…that's easy I just use some of my magic and…" Fluwa sank down in her seat, as Nevis's stare hardened. "Okay fine, I'll be good, but you're making both our lunches from now on."

Nevis smiled, "That sounds reasonable, and then you can do some undercover work for me, to keep close to Ron and Kim." He lifted a bag and handed it to her, she looked surprised and happy.

"ooohhh…Undercover gear what you get what you get…" Fluwa opened the bag and went through it. This time it was her turn to glare at him. "You have got to be kidding me." She pulled out part of the cheer leading outfit.

"Nope, you are now part of the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad."

"Oh, no I am not doing…"

"You will and that's final, I can't get close to them, and cheer leading is a big part in their lives. So suck it up and do it." Nevis picked up his tray and went to dump the uneaten food. Fluwa followed behind giving him a pleading look to not make her go through with it.

This continued all the way into the hall, "Fluwa my mind is made up, I've got to get ready for class so your going to have to get lost, or do something more constructive, then following me around like a lost puppy.

"Fine…" With that Fluwa ran past him and hit him on the head with the bag. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed her way back to her study hall.

Nevis just shook his head, the dragon was right, maybe he was in more trouble then he first thought.

AN: Hope it wasn't too bad, please review..


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Well here ladies and gentelmen, or what ever else is reading this fic. My next installment is here, and I hope you enjoy it, I am really enjoying writing this so the next chapter is not to far off. I've also read some good fics lately, good stress reliever when school and the cold weather it pissing me off. But mostly when the weather pisses me off, but it was warm today so I though putting a new chapter up would be fun.

So read, and PLEASE drop a review, comment, question, anything. Its hard to know if people are still reading this, or if I should scrap it and move on...

**Chapter 16**

**Stoppable Household **

**Shego's Dream**

Shego found herself rising from a bed that was not her own, but yet if felt so familiar, she looked around the bed room. It was done in various shades of green, much the same way her home was, but the room was something out of a fantasy movie. Moving from the bed Shego looked down on to her self and was relieved to see she was dressed in her signature green and black suit. The memories of the past dream came back and with a flash of green light her hands were covered in the cosmic fire she was known for.

"Alright if this is a rematch I am ready, I'll send you straight to hell or where every you came from."

A soft voice was all Shego heard, "The Dark one is not here, I called you myself."

Shego couldn't pin point the voice, "Then who are you, and what do you want with me? These strange dreams are becoming more then I can handle, I would rather be done with them and live a quiet life with Ron." Her hands becoming more inflamed with every word she spoke.

"I am sorry for your pain, you are right you do not deserve such problems, but there is no other. Change is coming, and you will be part of it, the spirits have seen it fit that you are the one who will help shape the future of all who are and will ever be."

Shego moved through out the room, looking for the voices owner, this might be a dream, but it would not stop her from taking out her problems on this bitch. She had passed a full-length mirror several times as she searched the room, on her forth or fifth pass, Shego found that the reflection did not move nor did it reflect her image as she was, she looked before it and saw herself, and yet it was not her. The Shego in the mirror was dressed as an Asian princess, her hair was much as she preferred it as it was let down with a jade hair comb placed with in her hair for added beauty and in her hands she held a golden lotus blossom.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman smiled, "I was what you are, and you will become what I am. This is a title in which you can not decline, or all hope will truly be lost."

The fire in Shego's hands died away, "Why…why do you do this to me, I'm a thief, a thug, villain, a all around evil doer. You are something of fairy tales, what ever you represent is nothing more then a sign that I am not handling the stress I am under well."

The woman simply rolled the flower in her hands, "Jade comes from the earth, it is beautiful, but is nothing more then a rock that must be polished and worked until it shines with a wonder that could not be realized with out help."

Shego was becoming more frustrated with every moment that passed why couldn't she just wake up. "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she shouted.

The woman brought the flower up to her nose and smelled it, "You are in need of more work, but you will shine brighter then anything the world has seen, and it is all because of those who will help you realize what you truly are."

Tears now flowed down her cheeks, "What am I?"

"You are the Celestial Jade Princess."

"I…I" Shego felt herself sink to the floor. All her strength was gone; she was having a hard time making sense of all that was unfolding before her.

……

Shego awoke from her sleep, she sat up, and she was in Ron's room yet again. She was made aware that she was not alone by the arm that was wrapped around her. She looked to Ron as he slept, his face was relaxed, but his eyes could be seen moving under his eyelids he was dreaming, and his lips made slight movements, but no words came out.

Looking to the clock Shego saw that it was a little past noon, she didn't want to leave but she knew she had work to do. Though she was still a little confused she felt better, and nothing would give her greater pleasure then to stay with Ron all day, but she knew his parents would be home, and more then likely Kim would be back too. Shego just did not feel like a fight today, she needed to do some thinking and she could only do that when she was alone.

Slipping away from the bed she dressed in some of Ron's clothes, she put on a baseball cap to help hide her face. The last think she needed was someone to recognize her, while she made her get away.

She turned to see Ron still asleep, he looked so innocent there, and she found that waking every morning to that face would be all she would ever want. Her hand drifted to her stomach, well maybe not all she wanted. She thought this as a tear escaped, she quickly wiped it away, "You don't know what you had until it's finally gone." Shego placed a kiss on Ron's cheek, she then whispered in his ear, "I will do all I can to keep you though." With that Shego slipped out the window and was gone.

…….

**Ron's Dream**

Ron walked through a forest, he pushed branches out of his way as he went. "Sensei….SENSEI….Hello anybody here?" Ron broke through yet another clump of brush, when he came upon a sight that told him this had to be a Dream, there right before him was Buano Nacho much like the one in Middleton. Feeling his stomach urged him on he entered his home away from home, and yes this was a dream, because reality was no where near as good looking.

Working the counters and other stations of the restaurant was Shego or multiple Shegos, at least ten, and they all were wearing green and black bikinis. They all turned to him and smiled and said in unison, "Welcome, how may we all serve you today?"

Sitting in a cushioned booth, three Shego's moved to him each holding a tray of some of his favorite Nacho combos. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up, he reached for one of the Nacho platters how ever it was grabbed by a blue furry hand.

"My favorite, don't mind if I do…hehe."

Ron looked above him to see a blue haired monkey hanging from the light fixture. He was taking bites out of his Nacho. "Dude…thats not cool, I want no monkeys in my dream."

The monkey looked to him, but continued to eat.

Ron stood and faced the Monkey. "Baddremmonkeygoaway." Ron blurted out as he made shooing motions with his hands.

The blue haired monkey finished what he was eating looked at Ron and smiled, "Monkey see monkey do." The monkey mimicked Ron's shooing motions, the added difference was that Ron was thrown across the room.

Ron hit the wall and landed on his butt, the monkey landed on the ground and bounded up to him. "If you can behave, and act like a true Monkey Master we can talk. If not we can play more games."

Ron blinked and a flash back of summer camp came back to him, "Bluecrazymonkeygoaway." Ron tried to move away from the fur ball, but was now in a corner.

The blue monkey just stood there tapping his foot, "Come on Ron, I know we should be doing this under more mystical setting, but things have happen a bit differently then I hoped."

Ron was frozen, he was unsure how to take this, the talking monkey, his title of monkey master, the Shegos in bikinis. What did Ron do, well what someone like him would do with so much brain stimulation he fainted.

The monkey watched Ron faint and disappear in a poof of smoke, "Well that could have gone better, but don't sweat the small stuff, Ladies, Nacho me."

……………………

**Middleton High School**

Kim entered the girl's locker room, her mind shifting from worrying about Ron to the new hottie that was on most of the girl's minds. Who was he, where did he come from and where on the food chain is he located?

Looking around she could see the usual pre cheer practice drama show going on, as girls discussed the usual what was the latest gossip. Bonnie was in a huff about something from what Kim could catch it was about the school board forcing the Senior and Junior cheer squads to work together in their practices. Kim got to her locker and was about to start dressing when someone new entered the locker room. All girls looked to a young Asian girl with green hair, who stood at the door holding a duffle bag, and just as quickly they turned back to their own things. Kim had started to undress when she looked back to the door and saw the girl still standing their, with an unsure look on her face at where or what she should do. Kim being the born leader she was walked over to her.

"Hello, I am Kim Possible, Senior Squad captain, and you are?"

"Um…Fluwa Smith, I was told that there was an opening still on the junior cheer squad and that I could fill it."

Kim could tell the girl felt out of place and so decided she would help her out, "Yep, you're in the right spot, here there is an open locker near mine so you can take that. Come on lets get changed and get started practicing."

Kim took the girl by the hand and led her to her locker, and started back on her own changing. As she was in the process in undressing her eyes drifted to the new girl and was surprised she reminded herself a lot of her self her body was toned and athletic. When she removed her shirt Kim could see a tattoo of a serpent that ran along her back from just above her ass to the base of her neck. It was an impressive tattoo and was well done in its design in that the movement of her back seemed to make the snake move. Kim must have been looking to long because she found the new girl looking at her too.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kim blushed, "No, its just your tattoo is impressive, it looks so real, did it hurt?"

Fluwa frowned a bit, "Yeah, but I've had it for so long that I really don't remember much of the pain." Fluwa flexed her back and it made the snake tattoo move, as if it was a living creature.

"Do you ever get in any trouble for having it?"

Fluwa shrugged, "Na…It's a family thing, my brother has one of a silver dragon on his back." As Fluwa slipped on the cheer leading outfit, and was putting her belongings into the locker.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, my brother Nevis, he told me he had a cute red head in his class, I guess you must be her." Fluwa gave Kim a wink, this made the other girl blush a bit.

"Wait your brother is Nevis, but you two don't look anything alike."

"Oh, well that's because we are both orphans, we grew up in the same orphanage we've always looked after each other. Luck had it we were both adopted by the same parents, so we are brother and sister."

Kim blushed a bit more she didn't mean to insult the girl and if she was the younger sister of Nevis this may get her a leg up in getting to know more about him. Wouldn't that burn Bonnie, a smile crossed her face.

"Umm…Kim, you should really get dress the other girls are already heading out." Fluwa stood next to Kim, "Here I'll help." Fluwa lifted the other girl's shirt.

Kim was abruptly taken out of her day dream, when she felt a pair of hands take her shirt and lift it right off. She turned to see a smiling Fluwa holding the shirt. "What?"

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up, and you seem like a nice person who can show me the ropes. So time to light a fire under that butt of yours and get moving."

The two girls shared a small giggle before finishing their dressing and raced to the gym for practice.

A/N: Well there it is, I know not a lot of action yet, and very little adult stuff has been put in for a while, but I do have a plan for my story. Also please drop a review...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, but weather is depressing, I am so sick of snow. So sorry if this chapter is not the greatest. I need to work on fight scene. Well please enjoy and I am about half way through the next chapter. **

**Also thanks to all those who review, I promise to reply to your reviews from now on. As always I don't own Kim Possible etc... Please review.**

**Chapter 17**

**Some where Middleton**

Fluwa walked into the apartment in which she and Nevis shared, the apartment was mostly studio space, the bedrooms and bathrooms were there own room, but the rest was pretty much open and joined as one. She scanned the area and found Nevis sitting before a small shrine. From the work out area he had finished up not to long ago and was now doing some reflection.

Fluwa dropped her books off on a chair and went to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles. She then made her way over to Nevis, he was still silent, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and slow. She opened one and took a sip from the bottle and then dumped half the water bottle on to his head. Fluwa saw his face change and one of his eye brows twitch.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" he asked

"Nope…I love picking on you so much."

Nevis opened his eyes and a quick movement of his body he was standing before her and drinking the other bottle of water she had, had in her hand. "What a good little sister bringing her big bro a drink."

With a quick kick to the stomach as Fluwa made an attack on Nevis, how ever he was ready and blocked the attack and moved back from her.

"You want a work out now? You look tired, why doesn't my baby sister take a nap, she looks cranky."

Fluwa slammed the last bit of her water, "I'll show you how cranky I am." With that she charged Nevis and unleashed a flurry of punches. Nevis dodged and weaved away from her, drinking his water as he did so.

"Come on put your heart into it."

Fluwa again sent a punch after punch at him, she then switched it up with several kicks, she faked him out with a low kick that she turned into a punch, but at the last second she opened her fist slapped him across the face.

Nevis's eyes widen, "what was that for?"

"Do you know what it's like dealing with some of those air heads, and when they found out I was your sister they all were gushing about how cute they thought you were." Fluwa continued her attack, giving Nevis only time to dodge and avoid more blows.

"What's wrong with that, you know I am not seeing anyone right now. So did you get me any numbers?" Nevis knew that was the wrong thing to say, as he could see the tears in her eyes. "Fluwa I am sorry, I was just…"

Nevis had dropped his defense for only a second to console his sister; Fluwahowever was not in any mood to be consoled and gave him a right hook that sent him flying over the couch and into Lala Land.

Fluwa moved to stand over her brother, she flexed her hand it hurt but her feelings were more hurt. "You're my brother, and I am not going to let some tart have you. Any girl thinks she's good enough for you has to go through me first."

Fluwa grabbed her coat and her purrs, "I'm going shopping don't wait up."

Nevis watched his sister leave he could swear he saw an ethereal snake coiled around her bare its fangs and hiss at him. He looked out at the city, he closed his eyes and then reopened them, he now saw things with his true sight, he saw the world as it really was. Looking to the magical node in the distance and all the ley lines that streamed their way to it and way from it, he knew this the world was not as small as some people think. He looked to the east as he saw the clouds in the distance. Closing his eyes once more he reopened them, his true sight closed, it was a beautiful sunny day, it was a shame these days wouldn't last.

Moving back to his mat he sat down, "Time to see what I have to work with."

**Stoppable Household – Ron's Dream **

Again he had returned to the forest, he quickly did a 360 and looked for the freaky blue haired monkey. Sitting on a rock he felt calm, maybe some meditation would do him some good.

"We have guests." Said a familiar voice.

Ron looked down to see blue standing before him. "Aww…come on what did I ever do to you. Can't I have a few minutes of peace?"

"To late for that." The monkey pointed to the sky as the sky itself ripped open like fabric. From the hole a large silver dragon emerged, spitting fire and roaring up a storm as it looked like a hurricane was about to be formed.

Ron seeing this gripped the rock he had been holding and was trying to over come this new phobia that was forming. It only got worse as the dragon landed before him and the blue monkey spitting fire and thrashing its tail around.

"Wow…how many hundreds of years has it been since we last met and your still as dramatic as ever." The blue monkey spoke as it yawned at the dragons display.

The dragon taking know notice of the monkey stopped roaring and thrashing it's tail and only smiled at the two, this allowed all the sword like teeth to be seen. "I come to see the gifted one and to judge if he is worthy of his power!!"

The Dragon lowered his head towards Ron, Ron could feel his mind telling him to run, to wake up, to do anything but sit their.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes shot up to the sky as a ball of energy shout out of the hole in the sky and landed near the dragon it took the shape of a cloaked man.

"I see a true gifted _Spirit Born_ has appeared, I am honored." The monkey said, as it bounded up to the cloaked man. "I feel no ill will in you and so you are welcomed…and so is the drama queen over there."

There was a low growl from the dragon but that was all it gave.

The cloaked man lowered to one knee to look into the monkeys face, "I thank you, and it is an honor to meet you was well, but I have come here with a request."

"Ah yes you wish to test my master is that it."

The cloaked man bowed his head, "You are truly as wise as I have heard." There was a cough of disagreement from the dragon, but nothing was said.

"Please, feel free to make your challenge." The monkey stood aside and waved its hand to Ron.

The man stood and walked over to the terrified Ron, "Are you a hero?"

Ron looked from the dragon to the man, "I…I don't know… I am Ron Stoppable, I've help Kim Possible save the world, I don't know if I am a hero."

"Then shall we find out?"

"Okay…?" Ron said unsure of what he ment.

"Good." With that the cloaked man grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and with a quick action threw Ron sky wards. Before Ron could make any sense of what was happening he was passing through the hole the new comers had entered.

"Well it would seem my charge is on his way, if you will excuse me I will follow him." With that the monkey jumped and flew through the air to the hole in which Ron had gone.

"As you wish master Monkey." The cloaked figure bowed.

"Why do you give that blue fur ball such respect?" The dragon growled.

"I give you the same respect as him." With that the cloaked figure was following the monkey through the sky.

The Dragon gave a steam filled snort, and he too was flying through the air.

Ron could hear water, a stream or something. The air smelled sweet and clean, and the ground felt warm from the rays of the sun. If he listened closely he could hear the wind blowing through the trees.

"Are you going to get up, I can't challenge you if you're going to just lay there."

Ron opened his eyes and could see the sky above him, clouds floated by here and there, but the sun was still bright. He got to his feet and looked around, this was not the reality of his dream world, and no it felt too real.

"Where are we?"

"A place where we can stand equally, and where I can truly see if you have the potential to be the hero we think you can be."

Ron looked to see the cloaked figure standing on the other side of the stream, the dragon coiled behind him. "So how exactly are you going to do that, because if it's a written test I'd like to pass on it?"

"No, we'll keep it simple." With that he threw off his cloak to reveal a samurai in silver armor that seemed to be designed much like the hide of a dragon, even the face mask was that of a dragon's jaw. "So we shall just fight."

"Yeah…I am not one to do the fighting I am more of a distraction." Tried throwing up his goofy grin and rubbed the back of his neck, plus I don't really have a suit of armor or even a weapon."

"Oh, don't worry I will help you create your armor and the lotus blade awaits your call."

Ron looked to the blue monkey standing before him, "You really don't have too."

"Ah, but you did except the challenge sooo" with a clap of his hands Ron was covered in armor, much like the samurai standing before him. "Now you must call the lotus blade."

Ron looked at the armor and then to the monkey. "I still don't trust you." He then looked to the worrier, he had not moved, and he was starting to think the dragon had fallen asleep. "I really don't want to fight so."

The dragon samurai raised one of his hands the gauntlet he was wearing transformed into a katanna. "Fine then I'll make short work of you, and then maybe I will visit your beloved Jade princess. If neither of you live then the darkness can't have you."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "You won't touch her." With that Ron charged towards the worrier crossing the stream with lightening speed. He wasn't sure when it came to him but he was holding the lotus blade and was bringing it down on the samurai.

Both their swords connected in a shower of sparks, "You're still to slow, and you have a poor stance."

"What?" Ron looked down for a split second, but that was enough as a metallic fist connected with his face sending him flying back to land in the stream.

"Pathetic, I can see the power in you, but you still haven't accepted what you are."

Ron turned on his side and started to rise when felt a foot kick him in the side with enough force to send him flying through the air over a blue monkey and into a bamboo stalk. A again Ron crumpled to the ground, he gasped for air he couldn't breathe.

"Arg…I told you…I don't want to fight." Ron sat up; he realized he no longer had the lotus blade.

"That is irrelevant, the darkness won't care if you don't want to or you're not ready. They'll kill you, take your power, and then they'll take her from you. It sickens me to think what they will do to her, the Jade princess reduced to a whore. She will be tainted by the Dark Zodiac, and the last bit of light will be gone." The samurai stood before him, he brought the tip of the sword to Ron's neck. "It will be more merciful if I kill you both now."

Ron's eyes drifted from the samurai, even though he could feel the anger and rage that radiated off of him in his eyes saw pain, and disappointment. The monkey stood off to his right he had not move since the fight started, the blue haired monkey just sat there meditating. Finally his eyes fell onto the dragon who was now behind the samurai it's teeth showed like row after row of swords. The Dragon eyed Ron like a meal; he started to realize how all those tacos felt before he ate them.

A/N: Well there it is, I know its not the best, but I am feeling a bit rusty at writing, just not enough time. Well as long as people keep reading I promise to keep writing.

TTFN


End file.
